L'Ennui fait le fond de la vie
by Clelia Kerlais
Summary: Par dépit, Sherlock accepte de mener l'enquête sur une disparition insipide. Mais l'énigme se révèle être plus difficile que prévue, surtout qu'en parallèle, ses relations avec John se dégradent... JohnLock. Slash.
1. Samedi

**Disclaimer :** Bien que cela me fende le cœur, je tiens à préciser que les personnages de la série Sherlock BBC ne m'appartiennent nullement. Ils sont la propriété des génialissimes Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par ailleurs, je ne touche pas un centime en publiant ce texte (Dommage car vu le temps que j'ai passé sur cette fic, j'aurais pu me faire un sacré petit pécule :) )

Citation de Miguel de Unamuno dans le titre.

**Note : SomeCoolName**, ma déesse de la Case !fic, si tu savais à quel point je tremble de te rendre ce cadeau d'anniversaire atrocement en retard ! À travers cet essai maladroit, j'espère pouvoir te rendre hommage, à toi et au talent fou de tes mots et de tes idées. J'espère que tu as conscience de mon admiration sans borne pour tout ce que tu fais. Je ne prétends pas un jour pouvoir atteindre ton niveau mais sache que sans toi, sans ton amour des Case !fic et sans ma volonté absolue de t'offrir quelque chose de spécial, jamais je ne me serais lancée dans une telle aventure. Alors voilà, cette Case !fic sur laquelle j'ai sué sang et eau, j'espère que tu l'aimeras, car j'ai tout donné et qu'elle n'existe que grâce à toi. Je t'embrasse très fort et te souhaite un Joyeux Non-anniversaire )

**Remerciements : **Pas de traditionnel déferlement de 'Merci merci merciii putain je vous aime' à la fin de ce chapitre. Il faudra prendre votre mal en patience et attendre le chapitre ultime ! Mais je vous aime quand même -)

**Genre :** Case !fic, aventure, romance. Sans doute OOC (faut pas trop m'en demander non plus :p ).

Fic comportant 6 chapitres déjà rédigés. Publication hebdomadaire sauf si je trouve entre temps la motivation d'écrire et de publier un ou deux petits OS (c'est beau de rêver).

Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire diffère de mon style habituel. Il n'y aura pas de drame, pas de déchirement, pas de cœur arraché et violement piétiné (je sais que je vais en décevoir certaines XD). De même, je me suis exercée à plus de dialogue et moins de descriptions interminables. Je suis navrée si cet essai vous semble maladroit et de moins bonne qualité. C'est difficile de sortir de sa zone de confort et de tenter quelque chose de différent. Cette fic est celle qui m'aura donné le plus de mal jusqu'ici et j'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas et que cette pseudo-enquête ne vous semblera pas trop ridicule.

**Rating :** T. Sentiments et attirance homosexuelle.

**Pairing:** Sherlock/John

**Bêta-lecture :** Parfois, il faut savoir rendre à César ce qui appartient à César. C'est donc avec humilité que je dépose mes lauriers à tes pieds, ma merveilleuse **Amelia theFujoshi**. Car il est grand temps que je dévoile cette vérité. Tu n'es pas la simple correctrice pour laquelle je te fais sans doute passer depuis tout ce temps. Tu n'es pas juste là pour me secouer les puces, supporter mes jérémiades et t'étouffer de rire devant les fautes impardonnables de mes textes. Tu es tellement plus que ça. Car au final, ces textes sont aussi bien les tiens que les miens. Et surtout celui-ci. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce temps que tu as passé pour m'aider à élaborer ce projet fou. Tu as été un véritable pilier dans cette aventure. Tu m'as épaulé, assisté, secondé. Toutes ces heures à écouter mes divagations, à y participer, à y mettre de l'ordre, à me proposer de magnifiques améliorations, à débloquer les impasses dans lesquelles je m'engluais, au détriment de ton sommeil, au détriment de tes propres projets. Je suis une horrible alpha abusive qui n'arrive pas à croire en sa chance de t'avoir trouvé. Merci ma douce, ce projet n'aurait pu voir le jour sans ta présence à mes côtés. Je t'aime.

* * *

**L'Ennui fait le fond de la vie**

xXx

**Chapitre 1: Samedi**

xXx

L'Ennui.

Qu'y avait-il de pire que l'ennui? Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne pouvait délibérément supporter cette atroce sensation de vide, cette infâme lassitude rongeant l'âme et dévorant le cerveau, cellule après cellule, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien si ce n'est une mélasse putride et dégoulinante de neurones devenus inutiles.

Non, assurément, personne ne pouvait le supporter – et certainement pas Sherlock Holmes.

Ce fut d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle ce matin-là, quand Lestrade requit sa présence sur une vulgaire affaire de disparition, il sauta sur l'occasion sans se poser plus de questions. Il en oublia même de râler pour la forme, ce qui lui valut un regard franchement étonné de la part de John. Mais pour sa défense, ils n'avaient pas résolu la moindre petite énigme depuis plus de trois semaines et l'Ennui, cet ennemi mortel, était à deux doigts de gagner la partie et de rendre le brun totalement fou – ou, à défaut, de pousser le blond au meurtre.

Il reconnaissait lui-même être particulièrement imbuvable en cette période de manque et louait l'infinie patience du médecin. Patience qui s'effritait pourtant inexorablement et semblait plus que jamais sur le point de voler en éclats – Sherlock le voyait au tremblement des poings de John lorsqu'il dépassait les bornes une fois de plus, au pincement sec de ses lèvres fines, à l'étrécissement de ses yeux virant à l'orage et au blanchiment de ses phalanges. Il quittait d'ailleurs de plus en plus fréquemment l'appartement sous prétexte de 'prendre l'air' et ne revenait parfois que tard le soir.

Raison de plus, donc, pour foncer tête baissée dans cette affaire insignifiante pour laquelle il n'aurait pas même levé un seul sourcil en temps normal.

Tout sauf l'Ennui. Tout sauf le départ de John.

Il ignora l'étrange douleur qui s'installa de façon pernicieuse sous son omoplate gauche rien qu'en y pensant – une sorte d'élancement, vif et pinçant – et se contenta d'enfiler manteau et écharpe. Pour finir, Il saisit le blouson de son colocataire et le lui jeta à la figure sans autre forme de procès.

« John, nous sortons.

— Dieu soit loué ! Où ça ?

— 45 Mount Pleasant.

— The Apple Tree ? Le Pub ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement contrarié à l'annonce de leur future destination.

— Précisément. Un problème ?

— Si c'est pour une enquête ? Aucun, lui répondit-il en le regardant bizarrement. Dis-moi que c'est pour une enquête.

— Évidemment. Lestrade a appelé.

— Parfait ! Allons-y », s'exclama le blond, visiblement soulagé par sa réponse.

Sans doute John était-il tout autant en manque d'action que le détective. Ce qui expliquerait le soulagement clairement audible dans sa voix et l'empressement qu'il mettait à enfiler son blouson. En l'espace de quelques secondes, le médecin était fin prêt, poussait quasiment Sherlock hors de leur appartement et lui emboîtait le pas en dévalant les marches avec un enthousiasme non feint. Sherlock aimait ces moments plus que tout: l'excitation procurée par la promesse d'une nouvelle énigme, le frisson de l'inconnu et la présence bouillonnante et inébranlable de John à ses côtés.

.

* * *

.

Assis côte à côte à arrière du taxi, Sherlock ne tint plus et brisa finalement le silence pourtant confortable qui régnait dans l'habitacle.

« Ça aurait donc été un problème s'il n'y avait pas eu d'enquête. »

Cette constatation n'était rien d'autre qu'une question déguisée et tous deux en avaient parfaitement conscience.

« Précisément, répliqua John en parodiant sa façon de répondre et son air hautain, faisant ainsi légèrement frémir les lèvres du détective.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je connais cet endroit.

— J'avais compris », s'agaça Sherlock.

Le blond l'irritait à faire tant de mystères inutiles.

« Mais ça n'explique rien, reprit-il avec insistance.

— Y aurait-il une raison valable pour que toi et moi traînions ensemble dans un pub ?

— Ne sois pas stupide, je déteste ce genre d'établissement. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à t'y rendre régulièrement.

— Nous sommes d'accord », répondit John, un sourire apaisé aux lèvres alors qu'il détournait le regard, mettant ainsi un terme à leur échange.

Sherlock fit la moue. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose d'essentiel. Du coin de l'œil, il observa les traits détendus de son colocataire qui fixait sans le voir le défilement des rues à travers la vitre sale du black cab. Au moment où il crut déceler un élément inhabituel dans le pli de sa bouche, il réalisa soudain que John n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Pire, il l'avait même subtilement détournée – piégeant ainsi habilement le détective. Il n'y avait guère que John pour le rouler de la sorte, l'incroyable et étonnant John Watson. L'étourdissement inexplicable qu'il ressentait toujours lorsque cet homme arrivait à le surprendre – événement qui se produisait d'ailleurs bien trop fréquemment – s'empara une nouvelle fois de lui. Il se ressaisit aussitôt, secouant la tête pour chasser ce vertige inopportun, et s'apprêtait à protester quand le taxi s'immobilisa.

Avant que Sherlock ne pût réagir, le blond se faufila furtivement hors du cab. Mauvais perdant, il grimaça, furieux de s'être laissé distraire par le cours de ses pensées et de devoir mettre lui-même la main à la poche pour payer la course exorbitante – 10,80£ pour les ridicules 2.7 miles séparant Baker Street de Mount Pleasant.

Foutus chauffeurs de taxi et leurs foutus tarifs abusifs du samedi.

Foutu John…

.

* * *

.

Sherlock manipula délicatement le papier vélin, frôlant de ses longs doigts gantés son nom finement calligraphié à l'encre rouge. Il comprit tout de suite mieux la raison pour laquelle l'inspecteur avait pris la peine de le contacter pour un simple cas de disparition. Difficile d'imaginer meilleure excuse qu'une enveloppe à l'attention de Sherlock Holmes découverte sur les lieux du 'crime'…

« Où l'avez-vous trouvée ? demanda-t-il, en abandonnant le pli sur le comptoir.

— Dans l'arrière-cour, là où Cathy Müller a été vue pour la dernière fois, hier soir, peu avant minuit, répondit Lestrade. Mr et Mrs Müller maintiennent qu'aucune enveloppe n'était présente, ni cette nuit, ni ce matin. Et pourtant, quand nous sommes arrivés sur place, elle était bel et bien là. Apparemment, quelqu'un l'a déposée dans la cour entre-temps.

— Autre chose ?

— Elle reposait à même le sol, dans un cercle de peinture blanche.

— Montrez-moi. »

Il laissa l'inspecteur le conduire jusqu'à ladite cour, jetant au passage un regard mauvais au sergent Donovan qui se tenait proche de John – trop proche. Ils discutaient avec les propriétaires de l'Apple Tree. Couple marié depuis plus de vingt ans, heureux en ménage, sans histoires extra-conjugales. L'homme, grand et roux, se distinguait par son crâne franchement dégarni et son ventre légèrement bedonnant – trop de bière. La femme, plus petite d'une bonne tête, blonde et fluette, possédait les mains les plus osseuses qu'il n'ait jamais vues – trop de stress. Tous deux avaient les yeux rouges, cernés, et les épaules voutées. Leurs vêtements, sales de poussière, sentaient la sueur rance caractéristique des gens en proie à une peur panique – le couple devait avoir veillé toute la nuit, parcourant le quartier à la recherche de leur fille évaporée dans la nature. Mrs Müller souriait faiblement alors que John s'adressait à elle, une main réconfortante posée délicatement sur son avant-bras tandis que le mari coulait sur lui un regard empli d'espoir et teinté de reconnaissance. Sherlock tiqua. John connaissait les gérants de l'établissement.

L'arrière-cour était typique d'un pub. Container poubelle à la saleté repoussante, empilements de caisses de bouteilles d'alcool vides, pavés poussiéreux et traces jaunâtres s'écoulant du tuyau d'évacuation qui transperçait le mur gris – preuve solide de la vapeur grasse et odorante s'y échappant en temps normal. Mais seul le cercle blanc de 39 pouces de diamètre tracé à même le sol attira vraiment l'attention du détective. Il s'accroupit, loupe miniature en main, et examina de plus près le trait grossier. À sa connaissance, aucune peinture ne présentait un tel aspect – poreux et friable. Lestrade était un imbécile. Il récolta rapidement un échantillon, perturbé par l'absence de John, resté en arrière avec Donovan et les parents de la jeune disparue.

« L'enveloppe était placée au centre du cercle, entendit-il prononcer l'inspecteur dans son dos, le faisant presque sursauter tant il avait oublié sa présence.

— Une raison particulière pour l'en avoir délogée ? » lança-t-il, agacé.

Il détestait quand le Yard fourrait ses sales pattes partout et déplaçait les pièces à conviction. Bien que s'il devait être honnête, la situation aurait pu être pire. Au moins Anderson, de par son absence, s'était-il abstenu cette fois-ci de faire dramatiquement baisser le quotient intellectuel déjà limité de l'équipe de police. C'était déjà ça.

L'inspecteur ne répondit pas, haussant seulement les épaules et se détournant de lui pour rejoindre les autres. Pas qu'il put de toute façon répliquer quoi que ce soit – les policiers sous ses ordres étaient pratiquement tous des imbéciles et il le savait. Sherlock refit le tour de la place et prit quelques photos avec son téléphone mais ne repéra aucun autre indice valable. Il revint finalement à l'intérieur et se plaça aux côtés de John. Ignorant le couple qui le regardait avec insistance, il s'empara à nouveau de l'enveloppe marquée de son nom. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux du blond, qui hocha la tête. Tous retinrent leur respiration alors qu'il ouvrait le pli et un sanglot déchira le silence pesant au moment où un pendentif en fut retiré.

« Oh mon Dieu ! C'est son collier ! Oh ma petite fille, mon petit bébé… geignit la femme en cachant son visage dans la chemise bleu pâle de son mari.

— Votre fille n'est-elle pas majeure de son état ? demanda t-il avec rudesse. Le temps des couches, des pleurs et de la bave semble révolu, tout du moins je l'espère, aussi bien pour vous que pour elle. À moins qu'elle n'ait un problème de taille ? reprit-il après un léger silence tout en se tournant vers John qui levait les yeux au ciel sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison.

— Q-Quoi ?

— Votre fille. Il se détourna du blond pour fusiller la femme bégayante du regard. Pourquoi la qualifier ainsi ? Est-elle anormalement chétive par rapport aux mesures standards ? Serait-elle cul-de-jatte ?

— Comment osez-vous ? rugit l'homme au ventre proéminent et à l'affreuse cravate jaune.

— Répondez à ma question avant d'en poser vous-même. Ou plutôt non, abstenez-vous carrément d'en poser si elles doivent vraiment être toutes aussi stupides. Votre femme, débita-t-il à toute vitesse tout en la pointant du doigt, a employé par deux fois l'adjectif 'petit' pour désigner votre enfant et l'a même qualifié de 'bébé'. Alors je vous le demande une dernière fois : votre fille est-elle affublée d'une tare physique ? Est-ce si compliqué à comprendre ?! »

John s'interposa entre eux, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement.

« Sherlock la ferme. Miss Müller n'a aucune 'tare physique', grogna-t-il d'une voix sourde entre ses dents serrées.

— Bien. Psychologique alors ?

— Non plus, répondit-il sèchement tandis que le mari devenait dangereusement rouge. Mrs Müller ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour sa fille, tu sais, avec… affection ?

— Des sentiments ! renifla Sherlock d'un air hautain. Vous me faites perdre mon temps !

— Fais-moi plaisir veux-tu ? Tais-toi. JE vais poser les questions et pour une fois TU vas prendre des notes. Tu verras, c'est passionnant. »

Le sarcasme était flagrant mais allait bien à John. Sherlock était étrangement sensible quand son ami faisait preuve d'autorité. Il obtempéra donc en marmonnant et récupéra le carnet de notes, frôlant le poignet du médecin dans la manœuvre. Mr et Mrs Müller semblaient de toute façon bien trop idiots pour qu'il ne se fatigue à leur tirer les vers du nez. Attendant sagement que John prenne les rênes de l'interrogatoire, il adressa un rictus méprisant à l'attention de Donovan qui semblait encore plus sotte que d'habitude alors qu'elle les dévisageait de ses yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour être entouré d'une pareille bande d'abrutis?

La douce voix de John calma instantanément ses nerfs tandis qu'il menait l'interrogatoire. Son colocataire avait l'extraordinaire capacité de moduler son timbre pour le rendre chaud, apaisant et limite hypnotique lorsqu'il s'adressait à d'autres que lui. Il se surprit à être envieux de la considération du médecin pour le couple. Pourquoi John ne lui parlait-il jamais ainsi ? Il sentit comme une flèche lui transpercer le dos à cette question. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse l'analyser, la sensation s'évapora.

« Je suis désolé, quelqu'un s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin, plaisanta le blond en désignant vaguement Sherlock de sa main. Mrs Müller, s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous me répéter ce que vous disiez au sergent Donovan ? Quand avez-vous constaté la disparition de Cathy ?

— Hi… Hier soir, à la fermeture, vers 23h30, tu sais… comme tous les vendredis. Cathy faisait le service. On discutait un peu avec les derniers clients tout en les mettant gentiment dehors pendant qu'elle débarrassait les tables. Tu nous connais, on ferme rarement à l'heure. Elle sortait les poubelles dans la cour la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Il a dû se passer à peine… dix minutes entre le moment où elle s'est rendue dans l'arrière-cour et celui où nous avons finalement souhaité une bonne nuit à nos habitués. Quand j'ai verrouillé les portes de devant, je ne me suis pas rendu compte tout de suite de son absence. C'est mon mari qui s'est étonné de ne pas la voir compter la caisse – ça fait partie intégrante de son travail. Du coup, il est sorti dans la cour, voir si elle s'y trouvait toujours, mais non, il n'y avait strictement personne. Nous avons regardé en cuisine et dans le garde-manger, personne non plus. On a vérifié à l'étage, dans nos appartements, mais tout était noir. Oh John, je ne comprends pas, elle n'était plus là ! Son portable ne répondait pas, et de toute façon nous l'avons retrouvé dans sa chambre en train de charger. De nos jours, quelle jeune fille de son âge sortirait sans son téléphone? On a appelé ses amis, on s'est même séparés pour la chercher dehors dans les rues, on y a passé la nuit ! Mais Cathy n'était nulle part ! Nous avons appelé la police ce matin à l'aube, quand nous avons perdu espoir de la retrouver ou de la voir rentrer. Je ne comprends pas, c'est une gentille fille, elle n'avait aucune raison de partir comme ça. Et jamais elle n'aurait ôté son pendentif ! John, John il lui est arrivé quelque chose, j'en suis sûre, je le sens, oh Cathy, ma petite chérie…

— Nous allons la retrouver Mrs Müller, je vous le jure, promit John avec ferveur, coupant court aux sanglots de la gérante. Je sais que c'est dur mais gardez espoir, nous allons vous aider. Sherlock est un mufle mais il la retrouvera, je vous en donne ma parole, vous pouvez me croire quand je vous dis que c'est le meilleur. »

Sherlock ne put s'offusquer de l'engagement que John prit en son nom, pas plus qu'il ne s'offusqua de l'insulte – si être qualifié d'extrémité de museau était bien considérée comme une insulte. Comment le pourrait-il alors que son ami mettait tant de conviction dans ces derniers mots? Non, Sherlock n'était pas offusqué. En fait, au vu de la chaleur qui se répandait doucement dans sa poitrine et qu'il dut sévèrement réprimer pour éviter à tout prix qu'elle ne s'étende sur ses joues, il se sentait même plutôt flatté.

« Mr Müller, ce collier… vous confirmez qu'il appartient bien à votre fille ? demanda l'inspecteur Lestrade, visiblement vexé que l'épouse réclame l'aide de John plutôt que celle du Yard.

— Oui, oui c'est bien le sien. Elle nous rabâche les oreilles avec depuis des jours. C'est un cadeau de son petit-ami.

— Son petit ami ? s'exclama Donovan d'une voix grinçante. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Vous n'avez pas mentionné le moindre petit ami lorsque je vous ai demandé la liste des gens susceptibles de l'avoir accueilli ou qui seraient au courant pour sa fugue.

— Cathy n'a pas fugué ! Ma fille n'a pas fugué vous m'entendez ? Elle a disparu nom de Dieu ! objecta le père avec la plus véhémente conviction.

— Je suis certain que ce n'était pas que ce le sergent Donovan voulait insinuer, reprit John avec fermeté empêchant ainsi Sally de répliquer. Parlez-moi de lui, si vous voulez bien, le connaissez-vous ?

— Je… Nous ne l'avons jamais vu, c'est un garçon qu'elle a rencontré sur Internet. Elle l'appelle Mephi mais c'est un surnom et apparemment ils 'sortent ensemble' depuis trois semaines, même si je ne comprends pas comment on peut sortir avec une personne juste en s'échangeant des mails. Il lui a offert le collier y'a une semaine, un colis arrivé par la poste. Depuis, Cathy ne le quitte plus. Elle le portait encore hier soir.

— En savez-vous plus sur lui ? Son vrai nom ? Où il habite ? Ce qu'il fait dans la vie ?

— Non nous… nous n'étions pas vraiment favorables à toute cette histoire de petit copain virtuel… Elle nous parle très peu de lui. Elle semble juste très amoureuse et passe son temps à tripoter ce pendentif ridicule. Nous avons eu une dispute à ce sujet, ce n'est vraiment pas très hygiénique de se trimballer avec une mèche de cheveux dans un flacon accroché autour du cou quand on travaille dans la restauration. Je lui ai demandé de l'enlever mais ça l'a fait entrer dans une colère noire et elle a hurlé qu'elle ne s'en séparerait jamais…

— Une mèche de cheveux ? Quelle mèche de cheveux ? intervint Sherlock, soudainement agité.

— Dans le flacon du pendentif, ce sont les cheveux de son petit ami dedans.

— Il n'y a aucun cheveu, voyez vous-même. »

Sherlock brandit le collier, la chaîne enroulée autour de son index. À l'extrémité des maillons se balançait une figurine d'ange de la même teinte argentée que la chaînette. L'ange en lui-même surplombait un petit flacon de verre rempli à mi-hauteur de liquide transparent et fermé par un bouchon en liège. Mr et Mrs Müller fixaient la bouteille miniature, l'air hagard et vraisemblablement complètement perdus.

« Je-Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Hier encore il y avait une mèche de cheveux dans cette saleté de collier ! explosa le roux.

— Est-ce bien le même pendentif ? »

Sherlock menait à nouveau l'interrogatoire, toute agressivité envolée par l'attrait soudain que prenait cette affaire.

« Oui, c'est bien le même. Je reconnais la chaîne, l'ange, le flacon, c'est le collier de Cathy, il n'y a aucun doute. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu-

— Cessez donc de vous répéter. Les cheveux, de quelle couleur étaient-ils ?

— Et bien…

— Noirs ? Bruns ? Auburns ? Châtains ? Blonds ? Roux ? Blancs ? pressa t-il le gérant, sa femme ayant décidé de rester muette depuis de longues minutes, les yeux dans le vague.

— B-Bruns je crois.

— Vous croyez ? gronda le détective.

— Oui, bruns ou châtains peut-être…

— Deux des trois couleurs de cheveux les plus communes sur terre, merveilleux. John on s'en va.

— Quoi ? s'exclamèrent en même temps Mr Müller, Sally et Lestrade.

— Sherlock, vous ne pouvez pas refuser l'affaire, il y a votre maudit nom sur cette maudite enveloppe ! protesta l'inspecteur.

— Il n'a jamais dit qu'il ne prenait pas l'affaire, Greg.

— En effet », se délecta Sherlock.

John, son cher John le comprenait toujours.

« Inspecteur réquisitionnez l'ordinateur portable de la demoiselle, découvrez l'identité du fameux petit ami, je suis sûr que votre brigade informatique fera des merveilles. Sergent je vous laisse perdre votre temps avec les amis de notre jeune disparue, le mien est trop précieux et cette liste est vôtre, après tout. Mrs Müller, sortez de votre rêverie, j'ai besoin d'ADN, la brosse à cheveux de votre fille fera l'affaire. Quant à nous John, rentrons, nous avons deux substances inconnues à analyser. Mr Müller, au plaisir. John et moi seront devant, à attendre, si votre femme pouvait rapidement sortir de son état catatonique et nous apporter ce que j'ai réclamé, ce serait parfait. »

.

* * *

.

Finalement, ils ne rentrèrent pas aussi vite que Sherlock l'avait escompté. Il dut avant cela batailler avec l'inspecteur – les procédures du Yard empêchaient soi-disant le détective consultant d'emporter avec lui les preuves officielles liées à l'enquête. Ainsi, enveloppe et pendentif devaient être mis sous scellés puis analysés par les branquignoles de Scotland Yard. Il put toutefois prélever un échantillon du liquide présent dans le flacon et prit le pendentif en photo sous toutes les coutures. Pendant ce temps, John jouait les médiateurs entre les Müllers et Donovan, les premiers ne supportant visiblement pas la métisse, ce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas leur reprocher.

Quand Sherlock et John poussèrent à nouveau la porte du 221B Baker Street, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée et mille et une questions se bousculaient dans sa tête – et pas les plus pertinentes.

« D'où les connais-tu ? craqua-t-il finalement alors que des choses bien plus importantes requéraient son attention.

— Je te l'ai dit, je vais souvent à L'Apple Tree.

— Pourquoi ?

— À ton avis ?

— Pour 'boire un verre', prononça-t-il avec dégoût en mimant des guillemets de ses longs doigts effilés.

— Pourquoi me poses-tu la question si tu connais déjà la réponse ?

— Parce que tu ne me dis pas tout.

— Et il ne te vient pas à l'esprit que c'est volontaire de ma part ? »

John était acide et finalement, Sherlock décida que le sarcasme ne lui allait pas en toutes circonstances. Cela n'avait aucun sens, le pub était relativement éloigné de Baker Street et n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Le bar était certes fourni et le menu relativement diversifié, mais un pub restait un pub. Alors pourquoi John s'embêtait-il à passer quinze minutes dans un taxi, vingt-cinq minutes dans le métro ou même quasiment une heure à pied pour une simple pinte de bière ? Alors même que des centaines de canettes s'empilaient sur les étals du Tesco du coin, à trois minutes de leur appartement ? Pour la compagnie ? Mrs Müller n'était pas le genre de John, trop petite, trop blonde et trop mariée. Leur fille de vingt-quatre ans, trop jeune. Et Mr Müller trop… homme. L'exaspérant 'Je ne suis pas gay' résonnait presque dans l'air comme si John l'avait une fois de plus vociféré avec ardeur.

Sherlock massa sans y penser son épaule à nouveau douloureuse. Il soupira, agacé. John connaissait bien les gérants de l'établissement, ils le tutoyaient mais lui les vouvoyait, ce qui trahissait une relation relativement récente, pas plus de trois mois. Mais il n'allait visiblement pas se détendre à L'Apple Tree pour les beaux yeux des Müllers. Pour quelqu'un d'autre alors ? John était-il engagé dans une relation en ce moment ? Il était sûr que non, il avait lui-même pris grand soin de détruire tout espoir avec la dernière en date, les dérangeant à chaque rendez-vous. Il fallait dire que John n'était pas très futé, il emmenait toujours ses conquêtes au même endroit, au Metropolitan Bar à deux pas de leur appartement. Et le blond ne s'y était pas rendu depuis plus de deux mois et … Oh !

OH !

Sherlock se permit un sourire éclatant et John se renfrogna dans son fauteuil sous le regard pétillant de malice.

« Et merde. Sherlock t'es qu'un sale chieur, tu sais ça ?

— Franchement, John… Pensais-tu pouvoir me le cacher encore longtemps ? The Apple Tree hum ? Soit, je saurais où venir te chercher la prochaine fois.

— Putain, non! J'en ai assez que tous mes rencards foirent par ta faute. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à te passer de moi, ça a très bien marché ces dernières semaines et je compte bien continuer ainsi.

— Ne sois pas ridicule. Ces femmes te ramollissent le cerveau. De toute façon maintenant que je sais où tu traînes, rien de m'empêchera de passer par le plus grand de tous les hasards dans ce pub les soirs où tu désertes notre appartement et que ta présence est requise – je déteste parler seul, le crâne ne remplit plus son office depuis longtemps. Et puis comme tu le sais, je suis un grand consommateur de pommes. Je trouve par ailleurs le vert foncé de la façade de ce bar tout simplement sublime ! Pas du tout vomitif. Et que dire de ces magnifiques pots de fleurs en suspension accrochés par dizaines en vitrine ? L'antithèse absolue de l'old school et de la ringardise. Oui, vraiment, je suis sous le charme. Sans oublier le plus important : Mr et Mrs Müller m'adorent déjà.

— Stupide con. »

Mais John souriait et il n'y avait rien de plus beau que cet éclat amusé et attendri qui brillait dans ses yeux. Subitement apaisé, Sherlock se mit au travail dans la cuisine, penché sur son microscope tandis que John lisait paisiblement son journal.

Et toute chose revint à sa place.

.

* * *

.

Sa nuque était raide et ses yeux secs le piquaient. Il se redressa doucement, ménageant son dos crispé. Après des heures de recherches, il venait enfin d'analyser le fameux liquide. Autant la substance blanche fut ridiculement facile à identifier – carbonate de calcium et argile : de la bonne vieille craie, et non pas de la peinture comme l'avait stupidement supposé la police – autant le liquide lui avait donné plus de fil à retordre. Il ne s'agissait ni d'eau minérale, ni de liquide céphalo-rachidien comme il l'avait cru au premier abord – bien que les nombreuses similitudes en aurait fait douter plus d'un. Au bout d'un temps indéfini mais beaucoup trop long, il avait fini par isoler deux protéines essentielles et bien connues. S'il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt c'est bien parce que lui-même n'en produisait que rarement de façon naturelle, pour ne pas dire jamais. Mais les résultats étaient là : eau, chlorure de sodium, lysozyme et lactotransferrines. Des larmes. Le pendentif était à moitié rempli de larmes humaines.

Avec ses 0.7 pouces de hauteur et son rayon de 0.19 pouces, le petit cylindre de verre pouvait contenir jusqu'à 1.4ml de n'importe quel fluide. Sachant qu'en moyenne, l'être humain produisait 0.1ml de liquide lacrymal par heure et si, comme il le présentait, toutes ces larmes visiblement fraîches appartenaient à la jeune Müller, cela ne sentait pas bon pour elle. Pas bon du tout. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux suppositions, seuls les résultats scientifiques comptaient à ce stade.

Il partit en trombe de l'appartement, sans se préoccuper de John. Il avait besoin de Molly pour effectuer un test ADN. Il savait bien que les cheveux de Miss Müller serviraient en temps voulu !

.

* * *

.

Quand il rentra tard ce soir-là – il avait finalement admis à contrecœur qu'un comparatif ADN prendrait du temps, qu'il n'aurait les résultats que dans deux ou trois jours et que non, camper à Bart's et harceler Molly toutes les cinq minutes n'y changeraient rien – l'appartement était noir et silencieux. Sherlock grimpa les marches menant à la chambre de John sans un bruit et prit grand soin de ne pas faire grincer la porte quand il pénétra dans l'antre du blond. John ne dormait jamais dans le noir total. Les rideaux ouverts laissaient entrer les lueurs de la nuit – éclairage public et clair de lune – qui épousaient les contours de la silhouette allongée sur le lit.

John dormait paisiblement, sur le dos, la main gauche sous l'oreiller, la droite reposant mollement au creux de son estomac. Le souffle profond de sa respiration faisait gonfler et dégonfler son torse emprisonné dans le vieux tee-shirt militaire un peu trop petit qu'il portait en guise de pyjama et qui le moulait comme une seconde peau. Le drap blanc entortillait ses jambes et le couvrait jusqu'aux hanches. Il était serein. Et terriblement beau.

La première fois que Sherlock surprit le médecin en plein sommeil, il ne l'avait pas prémédité. Il s'était contenté de surgir dans sa chambre, un soir, pour réemprunter le laptop que son colocataire avait injustement récupéré. Mais il resta alors figé dans l'embrasure de la porte, complètement stupéfié par le spectacle d'un John profondément endormi après trois nuits blanches consécutives à courir dans le tout Londres à la recherche d'un assassin. Depuis, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, Sherlock venait régulièrement le regarder dormir. Il lui arrivait même de passer des heures et des heures, appuyé nonchalamment contre le montant de la porte à le fixer intensément. Il s'était rendu compte que l'observer pendant qu'il dormait l'apaisait, faisait taire le millier de petites voix envahissant son cerveau, et lui permettait même de mettre de l'ordre dans son palais mental avec bien plus d'efficacité que lorsqu'il passait ces heures-là avachi dans le sofa du salon. Parfois, il lui arrivait de ressentir autre chose que ce calme tant recherché, une sorte d'euphorie étrange qui s'emparait sans raison de lui, faisant accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Il apprit rapidement à identifier ces moments – lorsque John s'agitait dans les draps ou qu'il poussait de petits soupirs ensommeillés – et quittait alors rapidement son poste d'observation.

Mais ce soir, John était parfaitement immobile et dormait du sommeil du juste.

Sherlock passa la nuit entière à contempler le visage calme de son colocataire, ressassant en boucle dans son esprit les éléments incongrus de l'enquête et cherchant en vain le rapprochement entre la disparition d'une jeune fille, un cercle de craie tracé au sol et une fiole remplie de larmes.

* * *

**À Suivre …**


	2. Dimanche - Lundi

**Note: **Je fête aujourd'hui mes 1 an de publication \o/ Merci à tous pour continuer de me suivre et pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté au cours de cette merveille année. Je vous aime !

* * *

xXx

**Chapitre 2 : Dimanche - Lundi**

xXx

Les criminels ne s'embêtaient pas du repos dominical, et, par la force des choses, Scotland Yard non plus. C'est ainsi que Lestrade contacta Sherlock tôt ce dimanche matin pour lui transmettre les informations arrachées à l'ordinateur de la jeune fille par sa brigade de petits génies de l'informatique. Des trois semaines de conversations passionnées entre Miss Müller et son prétendant, ils en avaient retiré l'essentiel : pas l'ombre d'un projet de fugue en amoureux, aucune menace directe ou indirecte de la part du petit ami, un pseudo ridicule – Méphisto – un nom et un prénom – Jack Madden – et quelques maigres informations sur le jeune homme. Jack Madden, puisque c'était son nom, venait visiblement de prendre un poste au Royal London Hospital en tant qu'assistant et était d'origine irlandaise. Le reste n'était que flirt grossier et paroles suintantes et écœurantes d'amour éternel. Et bien qu'elle continuât ses recherches, la police n'avait encore rien trouvé de particulier sur cet homme dans ses fichiers : aucune infraction, pas d'adresse connue, pas de numéro de portable.

Fort de ces nouveaux éléments, Sherlock se rua dans la chambre du haut en un objectif bien différent de la veille.

« John ! John, réveille-toi. John. John, debout !

— Sh'lock laiss'tranquille. D'manche matin bordel, marmonna t-il en réponse, le visage toujours à moitié enseveli dans son oreiller.

— Tu as exactement trois minutes pour t'habiller et boire un café, ordonna Sherlock en tirant les draps du lit sous les cris outrés de John qui essayait de les réajuster autour de ses jambes nues.

— Mais lâche ça bon sang! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

— Nous devons nous rendre à l'hôpital.

— Seigneur, encore une expérience qui a mal tourné ? De quoi s'agit-il cette fois-ci ? Tu es blessé ? Montre-moi.

— Bien que ta sollicitude me touche, sache que je suis parfaitement capable de mener mes expérimentations sans endommager pour autant mon enveloppe corporelle. L'accident de la semaine dernière était, comme son nom l'indique, un accident, et ne se reproduira plus. Je n'ai rien, je vais bien mais nous avons un témoin – ou un suspect – à interroger et il te reste exactement… deux minutes et trente-quatre secondes avant que je ne parte sans toi. Ma patience a des limites.»

Sur ce , Sherlock se redirigea vers le couloir pour se détourner rapidement de la vision troublante du blond ôtant son tee-shirt tandis qu'il grommelait un indécent « C'est bon t'excite pas, j'arrive ».

Cinq minutes plus tard, Sherlock partageait les derniers éléments de l'enquête avec John pendant que le taxi roulait à destination du Royal London Hospital.

« Méphisto. Ce pseudo est particulièrement absurde, se plaignit le détective.

— Les jeunes filles sont attirées par les bad boys et même le grand Sherlock Holmes ne peut rien contre ça. Et ne fais pas l'ignorant, rajouta-t-il en voyant les sourcils du brun se froncer imperceptiblement. Tu en joues toi-même suffisamment comme ça auprès de Miss Hooper.

— Je ne vois pas du tout le rapport entre mon comportement avec Molly – qui, soit dit en passant, n'a rien de répréhensible –, les voyous et ce sobriquet stupide.

— Attends, t'es sérieux là ?

— On ne peut plus.

— Donc tu veux me faire croire que lorsque tu bats froid cette pauvre fille alors qu'une seconde plus tôt tu l'éblouis de ton sourire le plus enjôleur, tu ne te comportes pas comme un enfoiré ?

— Pourquoi parle-t-on de cela ? esquiva Sherlock, touché sans le vouloir par l'insulte de son ami et se redressant dans la banquette du taxi pour soulager la douleur diffuse dans son dos.

— Molly – Dieu l'en garde – est attirée par ton côté mauvais garçon et tu en as parfaitement conscience. Tu devrais donc comprendre pourquoi Cathy Müller a été séduite par ce pseudo. Et puis c'est très en vogue chez les jeunes de se donner un style ténébreux sur le net.

— Un style ténébreux ? »

Il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que John racontait et commençait à s'impatienter.

« Méphisto. Le diminutif de Méphistophélès, tu sais, un des sept princes de l'enfer ?

— Pourquoi diable devrais-je le savoir ?

— Eh bien justement, le Diable, Faust… Ça ne te dit vraiment rien? Je dois avoir quelques grands classiques sur lui dans notre bibliothèque, c'est une référence…

— Tes goûts littéraires sont à pleurer John. Contrairement à toi, je ne me sens pas obligé de tout connaître de l'obscur folklore germanique.

— Okay, capitula John en se pinçant l'arête du nez et en inspirant profondément. Laisse tomber Faust mais sache que Méphisto est considéré comme la réincarnation du Diable sur terre et qu'adopter un tel surnom sur la toile peut déclencher les passions auprès des jeunes filles en mal d'amour. C'est tout.

— Tu ne m'enlèveras pas l'idée que tout ceci est ridicule », bouda le brun.

Il détestait quand son colocataire le prenait pour un ignare.

« Un merci aurait suffi. »

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

.

* * *

.

La secrétaire semblait bien plus intéressée à faire les yeux doux à John qu'à consulter les dossiers du personnel, ce qui irritait profondément le détective.

« Madden vous dites ? Son nom ne me dit rien mais c'est vrai que nous avons beaucoup de monde qui… vont et viennent par ici », minauda-t-elle avec petit un clin d'œil appuyé.

Sherlock priait pour que cet abominable sous-entendu sexuel ouvre les yeux du blond sur la vulgarité de cette bonne-femme et qu'il cesse immédiatement de sourire comme un abruti.

« Oui Madden, Jack Madden. M-A-D-D-E-N, épela un Sherlock furibond. Il travaillerait pour l'hôpital depuis environ trois semaines. Nous sommes de la police, déclara-t-il en lui présentant brièvement l'insigne dérobée à l'inspecteur Lestrade. Nous avons des questions à lui poser. C'est urgent.

— S'il a été récemment engagé je n'aurai pas encore accès à son dossier. Les délais du service RH sont épouvantables depuis que Barts Health est en restructuration. Parfois nous ne les récupérons que des mois après les prises de poste, ce qui occasionne tout un tas de problèmes vraiment handicapant pour nos services. Mais bon, je devrais tout de même pouvoir vous dégoter son emploi du temps.

— Faites donc, nous sommes pressés, précisa sèchement Sherlock pour couper court à ce babillage incessant qui lui vrillait les tympans.

— S'il vous plaît », ajouta la voix trop douce et trop aimable du médecin.

La secrétaire pianota quelques instants sur son ordinateur avant de relever les yeux et de s'adresser directement à John en papillonnant, ignorant délibérément le brun.

« Je l'ai ! Jack Madden. Assistant prothésiste à temps partiel depuis… exactement trois semaines. Il travaille les lundis, mercredis et samedis matin au service chirurgie, 13ème étage, section D. Vous ne le trouverez pas aujourd'hui mais pouvez toujours vous adresser à son supérieur, le Docteur Patersons, même étage. Lui non plus n'a pas la chance de pouvoir traîner au lit le dimanche matin.

— Vous prêchez un converti, soupira John. Merci pour votre aide précieuse Madame.

— Mademoiselle.

— Mademoiselle, répéta bêtement l'ex-militaire, donnant à Sherlock des envies de meurtre.

— Oh attendez, j'ai également son numéro de portable ! Je ne suis pas censée le transmettre à quiconque mais vu que vous êtes de la police… dommage d'ailleurs que vous ne portiez pas l'uniforme… »

Le regard lubrique que posa la jeune femme sur le torse de John – seule partie visible derrière le comptoir d'accueil – brisa le contrôle du détective qui laissa libre court à son exaspération et s'empara vivement du papier griffonné qu'elle tendait au blond.

« Donnez-moi ça. John, on y va, ordonna-t-il en plaquant sa grande main au creux de ses reins tout en le poussant devant lui. Madame. »

Sur ce salut froid et sarcastique, ils disparurent dans les longs couloirs immaculés de l'hôpital. Sherlock attendit que les portes de l'ascenseur se fussent refermées sur eux avant d'examiner de plus près le papier toujours serré dans son poing. Il leva les yeux au ciel lorsque ledit papier délivra non pas un, mais deux numéros de téléphone différents, l'un en-dessous de l'autre, le dernier agrémenté d'un horripilant petit cœur. Penché sur lui, John eut un rire franc qui résonna chaudement aux oreilles du brun.

« Je crois que ceci m'appartient.

— Ne sois pas ridicule, John. Je t'évite de grosses emmerdes, elle est infidèle et souffre de terribles fuites urinaires.

— Oh vraiment ? Et comment l'as-tu déduit ? demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

— Tu ne veux pas le savoir », rétorqua Sherlock en déchirant le papier en deux.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le 13ème étage, John arborait un sourire clairement amusé tandis que Sherlock se débarrassait de la boulette de papier inopportune en la jetant au sol.

« Pollueur.

— Un merci aurait suffi ».

Le rire mélodieux qui s'en suivit le fit frémir de la tête aux pieds.

.

* * *

.

Sherlock était furieux. Personne dans ce foutu hôpital ne pouvait correctement décrire physiquement l'assistant prothésiste. Son attitude était tellement effacée que ni ses collègues ni même son supérieur ne pouvaient clairement dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme grand, petit, mince, gros, châtain ou brun. Et il ne fallait surtout pas compter sur leur mémoire défaillante pour obtenir des informations plus précises – et pourtant si simples – comme, par exemple, la couleur de ses yeux.

'M_arrons ?' 'Eh bien, n'a-t-il pas les yeux bleus ?' 'Oh je sais pas, il me semblait qu'ils étaient verts.' 'À bien y penser, je ne l'ai jamais regardé en face, je crois bien l'avoir toujours vu tête baissée et regard fuyant.'_

Comment les gens faisaient-ils pour être aussi aveugles ?

Madden était uniformément dépeint comme quelqu'un de timide, réservé, ne parlant jamais à personne et qui se faisait tellement discret qu'on en oubliait jusqu'à son existence même. Il n'en restait pas moins un bon élément et faisait son travail correctement. Son supérieur leur apprit cependant qu'il ne s'était pas présenté à son poste la veille et ce, sans se donner la peine de prévenir qui que ce soit ou de justifier son absence auprès de l'hôpital. Le docteur avait immédiatement pris la décision de mettre fin à sa période d'essai et de le licencier sur-le-champ – il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des feignants au professionnalisme inexistant. Le principal intéressé n'était bien évidemment pas encore au fait de son nouveau statut mais sa lettre de licenciement lui serait envoyée sous peu et il serait froidement accueilli s'il avait l'audace de revenir la bouche en cœur lundi matin.

Sherlock écoutait les menaces du Docteur Patersons d'une oreille distraite. Cette nouvelle était inquiétante. Que Madden s'absente de son travail le lendemain même de la disparition de sa petite amie n'augurait rien de bon et le détective avait l'impression de perdre un temps précieux à interroger les incapables qui fourmillaient dans cet hôpital puant l'antiseptique. Agacé, il prit congé à sa manière et entendit vaguement John s'excuser de son attitude et remercier son confrère avant de trotter derrière lui.

Il les conduisit rapidement hors de l'hôpital par la sortie sud, évitant ainsi soigneusement une nouvelle confrontation avec l'horrible secrétaire fétichiste des uniformes.

.

xXx

* * *

xXx

.

« Le numéro que vous demandez n'est pas attribué, veuillez contacter le service des renseignements. Le numéro que vous demandez n'est pas attribué, veui-

— Raaaah ! s'exclama le brun en jetant rageusement le Nokia N97 sur la table basse du salon et de laquelle il faillit dégringoler pour s'écraser sur le parquet en bois massif.

— Hey ! C'est MON téléphone, fais un peu attention. J'y tiens, le réprimanda John.

— Eh bien c'est stupide ! Tu ne devrais pas tenir autant à un simple objet John. Ce sentimentalisme dégoulinant dont tu fais preuve est complètement irrationnel. Tu gardes ce téléphone, offert par ta sœur, uniquement pour te remémorer les jours meilleurs où vous arriviez à vous parler sans que ça tourne systématiquement au vinaigre. Mais tu devrais savoir, depuis le temps, que ce 'cadeau' n'était qu'une façon de se débarrer d'un objet dont elle ne voulait plus. Tout comme elle s'est débarrassée de toi quand tu as voulu l'hospitaliser pour alcoolisme chronique. Dis-moi John quel effet ça fait d'être considéré comme une benne à ordures ? Ça ne te dérange pas de récupérer les objets cassés de ta grande sœur chérie ? Non, ne dis rien. Bien sûr que ça ne te dérange pas, vu que tu aimerais plus que tout récupérer les restes du cœur brisé de son ex-femme ! »

Sherlock n'aurait pas dû lui parler sur ce ton, il n'aurait pas dû amener sur le tapis le sujet sensible de l'alcoolisme de sa sœur ou de son ancien béguin pour Clara. John ne se confiait pas souvent, la sociopathie du limier étant un obstacle qu'il ne franchissait qu'en de rares occasions. Alors, quand le blond se laissait aller à quelques confidences, Sherlock les chérissait comme de véritables petits trésors. Il savait que John n'en parlait à personne d'autre, pas même lorsqu'il consultait encore cette psychologue incompétente. Il n'accordait sa confiance qu'à un cercle réduit de personnes, cercle qui ne s'étendait en fait qu'à lui-même – ce qui lui allait tout à fait et le remplissait d'une intense satisfaction.

Non, jamais il n'aurait dû retourner les confessions de l'ex-militaire contre lui et le regard blessé de John le transperça tout comme la douleur qui transperçait son dos de plus en plus régulièrement. Et c'est justement cette douleur qui l'irritait prodigieusement et lui faisait perdre la tête. Ça et l'enquête au point mort. Bon, surtout l'enquête au point mort s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même.

Depuis la veille et leur investigation au Royal London Hospital, ils n'avaient récolté que très peu d'éléments nouveaux – pour ne pas dire aucun.

Évidemment le numéro de téléphone de Madden n'était plus attribué. Peu importe le nombre de fois que Sherlock s'évertuait à recomposer les chiffres depuis deux jours, il tombait systématiquement sur la voix métallique qui annonçait sans relâche cette triste vérité. Bien sûr, l'assistant prothésiste ne s'était pas plus présenté à son travail en ce lundi matin qu'il ne l'avait fait le samedi d'avant – c'eût été trop beau. N'ayant absolument rien concernant un ou plusieurs Jack Madden dans leurs propres fichiers, le Yard avait tout de même fait preuve d'un minimum d'efficacité en mettant la pression sur le service RH du groupe Barts Health pour obtenir son dossier personnel. Mais ce dernier s'avéra bien décevant et ne contenait rien de pertinent si ce n'est une vieille carte d'identité irlandaise périmée depuis plus de dix ans aux informations et à la photo obsolète. Impossible que l'homme mûr de 38 ans ait gardé le visage poupon de ses 17 ans, surtout qu'il arborait alors un bonnet en laine et des lunettes lui mangeant la moitié du visage – les nouvelles normes des photos d'identités n'étaient pas encore de mise à l'époque. Sa date de naissance était en fait la seule véritable information qu'ils possédaient véritablement – le 21 octobre 1976. Ils en furent franchement étonnés puisqu'ils supposaient tous, à tort, et depuis le début, que Madden avoisinait l'âge de la jeune Müller. Et Sherlock détestait les suppositions. Surtout lorsque qu'elles se révélaient être complètement fausses.

Le dossier contenait également son adresse et un IBAN, faux, tous les deux. Et c'était bien ce qui faisait enrager Sherlock. Car en dépit de la forte probabilité à faire chou blanc, ils s'étaient tout de même déplacés jusqu'à l'adresse indiquée pour voir où cet autre indice mènerait. La déception était encore plus rude que prévue puisqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés comme deux ronds de flan devant la façade décrépite d'un immeuble abandonné, squatté par des drogués. Et Sherlock avait vu rouge.

Il était maintenant évident que Jack Madden était leur principal suspect, qu'il avait lui-même enlevé la jeune fille et qu'il s'amusait aux dépens de Sherlock, jouant avec lui comme un chat avec une souris. Et si Sherlock adorait jouer, il détestait qu'on lui rappelle son passé peu glorieux de cocaïnomane. Surtout avec John à ses côtés. Il ne supportait pas de voir la pitié et le dégoût dans les yeux bleus de son ami lorsqu'il regardait les silhouettes décharnées, allongées à même le sol, tremblantes du manque ou de l'euphorie de la drogue. Il ne se revoyait que trop bien dans la même situation quelques années auparavant et savoir que John aurait pu poser un tel regard sur lui faisait son cœur se serrer douloureusement et son estomac se soulever avec vigueur.

Alors non, il n'aurait pas dû parler à John comme il l'avait fait, mais sa réaction – lorsqu'ils exploraient à contrecœur le squat à la recherche hautement improbable de l'assistant prothésiste – l'avait en fait profondément blessé. Et la meilleure défense étant l'attaque, il n'avait pu résister à la pulsion sadique de le blesser en retour.

Le claquement sec de la porte d'entrée le tira de ses réflexions peu glorieuses et il comprit en relevant la tête et en avisant le fauteuil vide lui faisant face que John était sorti – sans doute furieux. Les chances étaient faibles qu'il revienne avant le coucher du soleil.

Finalement, John ne rentra pas de la nuit. De toute celle-ci, Sherlock passa son temps allongé inconfortablement dans le sofa, cherchant vainement à comprendre les règles du jeu perfide que Madden avait élaboré pour lui, tout en essayant de refouler la profonde culpabilité qui le dévorait de l'intérieur.

Il ne compta plus le nombre de fois où il fit grincer les ressorts et couiner le vieux cuir patiné alors qu'il se tournait et se retournait sans fin dans le canapé, terriblement dérangé par l'élancement insupportable qui, à présent, irradiait de façon quasi-systématique dans toute la partie supérieure de son dos.

* * *

**À Suivre...**


	3. Mardi - Mercredi

**Note: **Merci beaucoup à tous vos petits mots super gentils sur "La Poussière en Dit Long". Je me lasse pas de vous dire que je vous aime!

Bonne lecture pour ce tout nouveau chapitre, axé sur quelques nouveaux indices. Nous voici déjà à la moitié de l'histoire... Le JohnLock fera un bond au chapitre suivant :p

* * *

xXx

**Chapitre 3: Mardi - Mercredi**

xXx

Sherlock s'était assoupi sans le vouloir et se réveilla en sursaut au bruit caractéristique de John s'affairant autour du petit-déjeuner. Il se traîna doucement jusqu'à la porte coulissante de la cuisine, peu sûr quant à l'attitude à adopter auprès du blond suite à leur altercation de la veille. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour présenter des excuses et ne trouva pas le courage de franchir les quelques mètres les séparant – il était fatigué et ne voulait surtout pas être à l'origine d'une énième dispute à cause d'une maladresse de sa part. Ce fut finalement John qui brisa le pénible silence en désignant d'un mouvement vif de la tête une tasse de thé fumante en face de lui.

« Si tu ne veux rien manger, grand bien t'en fasse mais bois au moins quelque chose, il faut t'hydrater.

— John…, s'essaya-t-il une première fois en prenant place avec hésitation sur la chaise en face du blond.

— Je te demanderais aussi de bien vouloir nettoyer le frigo, je vais m'arrêter au Tesco en rentrant ce soir et il est absolument hors de question que je doive déplacer le moindre petit bout d'organe – humain ou non – pour faire de la place à la nourriture.

— John…

— Ne m'harcèle pas non plus de textos, pendant que je suis au travail.

— John…

— Et pour l'amour de Dieu réponds à ceux de Molly. Elle en est rendue à me texter, moi !

— John !

— Quoi ? » cria-t-il en redressant la tête et en foudroyant le brun du regard.

Pour la première fois depuis des heures, Sherlock put plonger dans le bleu des yeux de son ami et immédiatement, le poids qui pesait lourdement sur sa poitrine s'allégea, lui permettant enfin de respirer convenablement. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses cernes lourdement évidents sous ses yeux et son visage arborait le teint vif de ceux qui ont passé trop de temps à l'air libre, dans le froid. Lui non plus n'avait pas dormi et l'idée même que John ait passé la nuit à sillonner les rues de Londres, seul, l'horrifiait – et s'il était allé chercher les ennuis afin de passer sa colère sur d'autres ? L'ex-militaire n'était pas violent à proprement parler mais il n'en restait pas moins un homme d'action, sanguin et qui aimait la confrontation sous prétexte de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. La fureur de John aurait très bien pu le pousser à arpenter les mauvais quartiers de la Capitale, à la recherche un d'exutoire. L'absence de contusions sur ses poings ne voulait rien dire, le blond était doué. Il frisonna, John aurait très bien pu ne pas rentrer du tout.

« Écoute à propos d'hier je-

— Tais-toi je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce que tu penses de moi. Une fois suffit largement. Et crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie non plus d'entendre ce que je pense de toi, en ce moment. Alors ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà, bois ton thé, grignote un truc si tu peux, et résous cette satanée enquête que je puisse retrouver mon meilleur ami et non pas cohabiter avec le connard qui l'a remplacé. »

Tandis que les mots implacables du blond faisaient naître en lui un maelstrom d'émotions, sa voix autoritaire le fit trembler de la plus étrange des façons – tant et si bien qu'il s'interrogea sur la possibilité d'être en proie à une sévère infection. Les symptômes correspondaient : les frissons, la sensation d'être glacé jusqu'aux os, cet effroyable mal de dos pouvant très bien résulter de fortes contractures musculaires et enfin la chaleur contradictoire qui brûlait dans ses veines au ton dur de John – de la fièvre ? John était médecin, il pourrait confirmer le diagnostic et le soigner efficacement. Mais ledit médecin interpréta mal le silence du détective, le prenant pour un assentiment de sa part, et considéra visiblement que la conversation était close puisqu'il quitta la cuisine après avoir débarrassé sa tasse dans l'évier.

Muré dans le silence, il passa devant Sherlock, s'empara de son blouson accroché derrière la porte et quitta l'appartement sans s'embarrasser du traditionnel « À ce soir » enthousiaste qu'il offrait habituellement à son colocataire.

Sherlock laissa sa tête retomber violemment sur la table de la cuisine.

Dieu que les relations humaines étaient compliquées…

.

* * *

.

Une fois qu'il décida de faire taire la culpabilité totalement improductive qui le rongeait, Sherlock aborda sa journée avec un regain d'énergie. John avait bien fait de le remettre sur le droit chemin en lui rappelant la priorité absolue qu'était le Travail.

Il répondit tout d'abord aux nombreux textos qui engorgeaient sa boîte de réception – tous de Molly, sans exception. Au terme d'un flirt à sens unique particulièrement lourd et désagréable, elle finit par lui révéler la teneur des résultats des tests ADN : les larmes étaient toutes celles de Miss Müller. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle à proprement parler mais cela n'en restait pas moins une avancée dans l'enquête, même maigre. Il communiqua à son tour l'information à Lestrade qui s'assombrit, la jugeant, à raison, inquiétante et particulièrement glauque. De son côté, l'inspecteur lui indiqua sans surprise que le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale du Yard n'affichait aucun résultat pour la photo de la vieille carte d'identité de l'irlandais. Il avait également fait analyser les empreintes laissées sur le pendentif et cette fois encore elles appartenaient exclusivement à la jeune fille. L'enveloppe, pour sa part, était malheureusement exempte d'empreintes, même partielles, ce qui, en soi, n'était pas une surprise.

Les longues heures que le sergent Donovan avait passées ces deux derniers jours à questionner les connaissances plus ou moins proches de la jeune femme s'étaient avérées totalement vaines et n'aboutirent à aucune piste sérieuse. Sherlock se félicita intérieurement d'avoir laissé cette tâche ingrate à la métisse qu'il méprisait profondément et qui le lui rendait bien.

De tous côtés, ils se trouvaient dans une impasse : le suspect numéro un était – et resterait – un mystérieux petit ami injoignable, indescriptible et introuvable.

En désespoir de cause, et parce que ses propres recherches fastidieuses sur le net ne donnèrent rien, Sherlock fit appel à son réseau de SDF. Bien qu'il n'en attendait pas de miracle, il leur demanda d'explorer consciencieusement les anciennes carrières de craies abandonnées aux abords de Londres. Et tant pis si cela sonnait comme un acte désespéré. Toutes les possibilités devaient être explorées.

Quand la fin de journée lui tomba dessus, il n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce. Les seuls indices qu'il possédait ne menaient nulle part et l'accablement le reprit, tout comme la douleur dans son dos.

Sherlock se surprit alors à fixer la porte de leur appartement, attendant fébrilement le retour de John. Il espérait que ce dernier ait passé l'éponge – n'avait-il pas, après tout, fait preuve d'une bonne foi indiscutable en se retenant de le texter toute la journée ? Cela devrait sûrement suffire pour que le blond passe l'éponge sur son accès de colère de la veille et ce, même si les orteils qu'il avait récupérés samedi soir à la morgue étaient toujours à leur place dans le frigo… Il serait pardonné.

Forcément.

.

xXx

* * *

xXx

.

Bien qu'il fût plus de midi, Sherlock n'était vêtu en tout et pour tout que d'un pantalon de pyjama fluide, d'un tee-shirt lâche et de sa robe de chambre de couleur rouge. De ses pieds nus, il foulait inlassablement le sol de Baker Street, parcourant de long en large le salon et usant le parquet sans jamais perdre de vue pour autant le mur qu'il fixait d'un regard assassin depuis des heures.

Ses yeux fatigués parcoururent pour la énième fois la tapisserie entièrement recouverte de photos, de cartes, de punaises et d'autres fils rouges reliant l'Apple Tree, le Royal London Hospital et l'immeuble abandonné trouvé en lieu et place de la fausse adresse de Madden. Les photos et autres documents épinglés sur le mur reflétaient les maigres indices qu'ils détenaient jusqu'alors : l'arrière-cour du pub, le cercle de craie blanche dessiné sur les pavés repoussants de saleté, l'enveloppe au nom de Sherlock, le pendentif dans son entièreté, un agrandissement de la figurine d'ange et du flacon miniature, la façade de l'hôpital, celle du squat, les résultats ADN de St Bart's analysant les larmes retrouvées dans le pendentif comme étant celles de Cathy Müller, des brides de conversation entre la jeune femme et Méphisto, la vieille carte d'identité périmée au nom de Madden, et les rapports de son réseau de SDF sur l'exploration inutile des anciennes carrières de craies de la Capitale.

Il ferma les yeux un instant mais les mêmes images virevoltaient sans relâche derrière ses paupières closes, lui donnant le tournis. Rien n'avait de sens. La frustration bouillonnait dans ses veines et dans un moment de pure rage, il se prit violemment la tête entre ses mains et tira de toutes ses forces sur ses boucles noires. Le cri de souffrance qui en résulta ne provint pas de la poignée de cheveux ainsi arrachée mais bien de la brûlure insoutenable qui déchira cruellement son dos de part en part. Tout son corps de raidit de douleur et instinctivement il porta vivement sa main droite sur son omoplate gauche, la serrant dans une poigne tremblante. Alors qu'un juron était à deux doigts de passer ses lèvres livides, on sonna à la porte.

« Mrs Hudson ! »

Seul le silence lui répondit avant que la sonnette ne résonne à nouveau entre les murs de l'appartement, lui rajoutant une migraine…

« Mrs Hudson, pour l'amour du ciel ! Qu'attendez-vous pour ouvrir cette fichue porte ?! »

Puis, il se souvint que la gouvernante en question était en fait absente depuis des jours, trop occupée qu'elle était à parcourir les mers au bras de Mr Chatterjee.

Une croisière en amoureux. Écœurant.

Lorsque la sonnerie lui vrilla les oreilles pour la quatrième fois, il sauta sur ses pieds, dévala les escaliers comme un fou et ouvrit la porte d'un geste sec.

« Quoi ? » hurla-t-il, excédé.

Avec ses cheveux tirés dans tous les sens, ses yeux injectés de sang, son teint blême de souffrance contenue, ses pieds nus et son pyjama défraîchi, Sherlock avait conscience de ressembler à un dément tout juste échappé de l'asile. Il lut toute la peur qu'inspirait son état dans les prunelles écarquillées du livreur lui faisant face.

« M-Monsieur Holmes? S-Sherlock Holmes ? bredouilla le coursier.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

— Un-Un colis pour Sherlock Holmes.

— Donnez, ordonna impérieusement le brun tout en lui tendant la main, paume ouverte.

— J-Je vais devoir vous demander une pièce d'identité Monsieur… »

Mais sous le regard meurtrier de Sherlock, le livreur oublia vite la procédure standard et lui remit d'une main tremblotante un petit paquet, suivi d'un carnet.

« Signature, s'il vous plaît. »

Le détective s'exécuta tout en lui arrachant le colis des mains et alors que le coursier avait l'audace de lui souhaiter un bon après-midi, Sherlock lui claqua la porte au nez.

.

* * *

.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

Quand il s'était emparé du paquet, il avait tout de suite reconnu l'élégante écriture rouge sur le bordereau d'expédition incomplet – car bien sûr seule était renseignée l'adresse du destinataire. Le brun ne s'inquiétait pas que Madden puisse connaître son lieu de résidence – ce n'était un secret pour personne à cause, entre autres, de la popularité irrationnelle du blog de John – seul comptait le fait qu'il lui envoyait délibérément quelque chose – un indice peut-être ?

Le colis était daté du mardi, de la veille donc, et ne comportait rien qui puisse révéler quoi que ce soit sur son expéditeur – simple boîte de carton comme on en trouvait des milliers dans la Capitale. Sherlock avait tout de même pris des précautions qu'il jugeait maintenant terriblement ridicules avant d'ouvrir prudemment le paquet – gants en latex, masque et lunettes de protection.

Tout ça pour se retrouver avec une poire entre les mains. Une poire argentée.

Son premier réflexe fut de la balancer par la fenêtre – Madden se fichait de lui ! Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire d'une putain de poire ? Mais en la soupesant, il la trouva étrangement lourde et s'interrogea sur la matière utilisée pour sculpter cet objet de mauvais goût. Sherlock n'était certes pas orfèvre, mais il lui sembla reconnaître la densité caractéristique de l'argent. La curiosité l'emporta sur la fureur, et tout de suite, il eut en tête une ou deux petites expérimentations qui pourraient rapidement infirmer ou affirmer son hypothèse.

Il déposa sans douceur la poire sur la table de la cuisine avant de se ruer à nouveau dans le salon, le fouillant, faisant voler papiers et objets qui encombraient le bureau et ajoutant un peu plus de chaos dans la pièce déjà dévastée par ces quatre derniers jours d'investigation infructueuse. Quand il revint dans la cuisine, il serrait contre lui un aimant en néodyme qu'il tint alors au-dessus de la poire. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, il rapprocha l'aimant encore plus près, jusqu'à ce que les deux objets ne soient séparés que par quelques millimètres. Absolument aucun effet. Il ne cria cependant pas victoire tout de suite – l'argent n'était pas le seul métal sans propriétés magnétiques.

Un deuxième test s'imposait.

Se dirigeant vers le frigo, il ouvrit le freezer où il gardait précieusement ses spécimens congelés d'oreilles, de globes oculaires et autres réjouissances chères à ses expérimentations personnelles. Repoussant tranquillement sur le côté un sachet estampillé 'cerveau humain', il trouva enfin le bac à glaçons au fin fond du compartiment réfrigéré. Il grimaça lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce dernier était en contact direct avec une main qu'il avait malencontreusement omis d'emballer. Il prit note de cacher cette information à John la prochaine fois qu'il lui servirait un verre de Whisky sur glace…

Délogeant un glaçon de sa prison de plastique, il l'apposa directement sur la surface argentée. La glace fondit immédiatement, comme si elle avait été mise en contact avec un objet chaud et cette fois-ci, il ne retint pas son exclamation satisfaite. Tout le monde savait que de tous les métaux, l'argent était celui qui possédait la conductivité thermique la plus élevée. Sherlock était maintenant quasiment certain que la poire était faite d'argent pur.

Pour bien faire, et pour être sûr à cent pour cent du résultat, le scientifique aurait voulu effectuer une dernière expérience, bien plus amusante que les deux premières puisqu'elle impliquait l'utilisation d'un acide hautement corrosif. Malheureusement, il ne possédait plus le matériel adéquat pour jouer à l'apprenti chimiste. John s'était effectivement injustement débarrassé de tout son stock la semaine passée, lorsque Sherlock avait, de façon tout à fait accidentelle, fait fondre sa bouilloire en manipulant un peu trop vigoureusement un petit mélange de son cru. Le blond en fut excédé et avait jeté aux orties tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un liquide douteux. Tout d'abord, Sherlock s'était senti désemparé face à ce comportement excessif – ce n'était qu'une bouilloire ! – jusqu'à ce qu'il fût traîné de force dans la salle de bain et qu'il comprît sa mégarde quand John avait délicatement soigné les brûlures qu'il s'était faites sans s'en apercevoir. Et bien qu'il l'assomma d'insultes en tous genres pendant qu'il prodiguait ses soins, les gestes du médecin avaient été incroyablement doux sur sa peau sensible. Il se souvenait encore avec émotion du faible 'idiot' qu'avait poussé John avant de caresser une dernière fois ses mains bandées et de quitter la salle de bain, le laissant curieusement étourdi.

Sherlock soupira. John lui manquait. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment réconciliés depuis la dispute de lundi.

Certes, la colère du blond avait désenflé et ne s'était plus manifestée depuis le petit-déjeuner de la veille, mais il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier non plus la froide indifférence que lui avait offerte le médecin en lieu et place lorsqu'il était enfin rentré de la clinique. Après l'avoir vu se figer quelques secondes lorsqu'il ouvrit le frigo pour y ranger les courses – Sherlock aurait finalement peut-être dû les faire disparaître ces fameux orteils –, le brun s'était attendu à un retour à la normale entre eux. Il avait donc fébrilement guetté l'avalanche de reproches et le discours barbant de John sur l'importance capitale de l'hygiène et les risques qu'ils avaient tous deux de bêtement mourir d'intoxication alimentaire par sa faute. Mais étonnamment, le blond n'avait pas réagi. Il s'était tu, tout simplement, et n'avait d'ailleurs pratiquement pas décroché un seul mot de la soirée. Soirée qu'ils passèrent donc dans un silence terriblement inconfortable à confectionner la toile d'indices sur le pan de mur surplombant le sofa. Et en dépit du feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre, jamais Baker Street ne lui parut aussi froid qu'alors. Fort heureusement, John mit rapidement fin à ce supplice en montant se coucher relativement tôt. Sherlock n'osa le regarder dormir de toute la nuit.

Voilà qu'il recommençait. Il passait décidément bien trop de temps à s'apitoyer de la sorte sur l'incoercible dégradation de ses relations avec son colocataire. Et au détriment de l'enquête, s'il vous plaît! Chassant John de son esprit, il reposa la poire qu'il avait gardée en main pendant son introspection et pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine, il se résigna à rendre visite au Saint Bartholomew et à supporter les regards énamourés de Molly. Il pianota rapidement sur son téléphone, la prévenant de son passage imminent, et se précipita dans sa chambre à la recherche d'une tenue de combat adéquate – il avait remarqué que la jeune femme était bien plus encline à partager son laboratoire lorsqu'il portait sa chemise violette la plus cintrée.

.

* * *

.

À l'aide d'une lime à métaux, Sherlock égratigna légèrement la surface de la poire. Il fit ensuite une deuxième entaille, bien plus profonde, permettant ainsi de dépasser la potentielle couche de placage en argent.

Totalement indifférent à l'idée d'endommager cet objet de malheur, il décida de se passer de pierre de touche et versa les gouttes d'acide directement sur les surfaces égratignées. Les deux encoches se teintèrent alors immédiatement de rouge vif. Il sourit. La poire était belle et bien faite d'argent, et même d'argent massif.

Concrètement cela ne l'avançait en rien mais au moins avait-il eu raison sur ce point, et Sherlock aimait avoir raison. C'est donc d'une humeur plus légère qu'il quitta le laboratoire, pressé de retourner dans le confort de son appartement et totalement oublieux de la pauvre Molly qui s'était absentée le temps de lui rapporter un café.

.

* * *

.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de poire ? »

John venait de rentrer du travail et si Sherlock avait espéré qu'une nouvelle journée loin de Baker Street le rende plus détendu et moins agressif, il fut bien déçu. Il prit une grande inspiration, déterminé à calmer le jeu entre eux, sans savoir réellement comment s'y prendre.

« John. Bonjour. Tu… as passé une bonne journée ? » demanda-t-il en grimaçant.

Il sut que le choix de ses mots était affreusement maladroit au moment même où il les prononça.

« 'Une bonne journée ?' répéta son ami, incrédule, les sourcils levés hauts sur son front plissé. Tu m'envoies cinquante-sept putains de message sur mon portable en l'espace d'un après-midi et tu oses me demander si j'ai passé 'une bonne journée' ? Non Sherlock, je n'ai pas passé 'une bonne journée' puisque mon téléphone vibrait toutes les trente secondes !

— Toutes les quatre minutes, en fait. Tu ne répondais pas.

— Bien sûr que je ne répondais pas, je travaillais ! s'exclama le médecin en haussant délibérément la voix. Ôte-moi d'un doute Sherlock, ne t'avais-je pas expressément demandé d'arrêter ça ?

— Et je m'y suis tenu.

— Hier !

— Tu ne m'as pas demandé de ne pas le faire aujourd'hui ! s'exclama à son tour Sherlock, progressivement gagné par l'animosité ambiante.

— Q-Quoi ? Mais enfin Sherlock c'est… Tu es... Bordel ! »

Il sursauta quand John tapa du poing sur la table. Il lui tournait maintenant le dos, les mains appuyées contre la table de la cuisine, tête baissée et épaules tremblantes. Il l'entendit respirer par à-coups dans une tentative de retrouver son calme et resta hypnotisé par la vision du dos tendu de John, ses muscles puissants parfaitement visibles à travers le fin pull de coton. Quand il se tourna à nouveau pour lui faire face et que leurs regards se croisèrent, Sherlock y lut une profonde lassitude qui lui tordit impitoyablement les tripes.

« Peu importe. Raconte-moi, pour la poire. »

Et, trop heureux d'y voir l'opportunité de fuir à la fois le regard insoutenable de John et cette horrible sensation qui lui vrillait les entrailles, Sherlock lui raconta.

Ils passèrent ensuite des heures à éplucher la toile sur la symbolique du fruit. Symbole de virilité pour les uns, d'érotisme féminin pour les autres, chaque fois qu'ils trouvaient une signification particulière ils étaient sûrs de tomber sur son opposé. La soirée défila ainsi péniblement – John le battait toujours froid et ne lui adressait la parole qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité – sans qu'ils ne puissent vraiment comprendre la portée de ce nouvel indice.

Un site, et une définition en particulier, trouva pourtant un écho favorable dans l'esprit fatigué de Sherlock.

'_La poire_ _est le signe d'une belle réalisation à venir qui prend sa source dans un travail spirituel en cours. C'est également le signe d'une tentation prochaine, en lien avec cette réalisation qui apportera une satisfaction que l'on imagine pas.'_

Ces mots le troublèrent étrangement et il les lut inlassablement, cherchant en quoi cette interprétation aux airs de prophétie avait de pouvoir de l'ébranler de la sorte.

Il planchait toujours sur la question lorsqu'il s'endormit, sans même s'en rendre compte, épuisé, à même le bureau, tête la première sur le clavier de son laptop, la main droite toujours figée sur la souris de l'ordinateur et la gauche pendant mollement de long de la vieille chaise en bois du salon sur laquelle il était inconfortablement assis.

Il ne se réveilla pas quand John monta se coucher, le laissant dormir dans cette position aussi douloureuse qu'humiliante.

* * *

**À Suivre...**


	4. Jeudi

**Note:** On va mettre l'enquête entre parenthèse le temps que nos deux corniauds se réconcilient! Johnlockeuses, ce chapitre est pour vous ! (on en reparle en fin de chapitre)

* * *

xXx

**Chapitre 4: Jeudi**

xXx

Sherlock était nerveux.

Il s'était réveillé le dos perclus de douleur et complètement seul. Quand il comprit que John, son John – celui qui se souciait de son bien-être et prenait soin de lui – l'avait laissé passer toute une nuit ainsi, sans même prendre la peine de le réveiller au petit matin, il réalisa à quel point les choses allaient mal entre eux. De par sa formation médicale, John ne pouvait ignorer la souffrance qu'une telle posture allait occasionner et Sherlock se souvenait très bien de sa présence la veille au soir avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'inconscience. Son colocataire avait donc affiché un refus délibéré de lui venir en aide. Le ressentiment avait pris le pas sur l'amitié. Et il était tout simplement hors de question que cela se reproduise ou ne devienne une habitude.

Alors oui, Sherlock était nerveux. Car les excuses n'étaient pas son fort – les relations humaines en général n'étaient pas son fort – et il ne savait pas si le geste qu'il s'apprêtait à faire serait suffisant pour récupérer John.

En poussant les portes de la clinique, le détective refoula les vagues d'agonie qui s'échouaient le long de son épine dorsale. La nuit qu'il venait de passer à moitié avachi sur le bureau l'avait achevé et chaque mouvement n'était que supplice. Il repéra rapidement la silhouette familière de l'ex-militaire accoudé au comptoir de l'accueil et sa nervosité s'accentua, recouvrant son corps d'une fine pellicule de sueur froide. Mal à l'aise, il se racla la gorge, attirant ainsi sur lui l'attention de la secrétaire médicale qui stoppa immédiatement sa conversation avec John. John qui se retourna alors et qui écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant.

« Sherlock ? Que fais-tu ici ? Il y a un problème ? » le questionna-t-il avec étonnement.

Effectivement, la présence du détective sur son lieu de travail avait de quoi paraître des plus suspectes tant elle était inhabituelle. Jamais encore il n'avait franchi ces portes auparavant, et John pensait sûrement que le brun ne savait même pas où il travaillait. Ce qui était absurde. Il connaissait absolument tout de John et s'intéressait à tout ce qu'il faisait – même s'il prenait grand soin de ne surtout pas le montrer.

Sherlock était pétrifié. Ses mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge et il serra encore plus fort ses mains tremblantes, cachées dans son dos. L'anxiété le paralysait et l'empêchait de répondre aux questions névrotiques du blond qui commençait visiblement à s'inquiéter. Comme au ralenti, il observa le médecin rechercher son téléphone dans ses poches et y consulter ses messages. Ce geste le fit presque sourire – il s'était bien gardé de lui envoyer ne serait-ce qu'un seul texto, ce que John ne put que constater en fronçant les sourcils.

« Sherlock. Ça ne va pas ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il resta muet. À vrai dire, Il n'avait aucune idée de comment répondre à sa question sans se couvrir de ridicule au préalable. Alors, il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait avoir un sens et parcouru les quelques mètres le séparant de son colocataire. Il se planta devant lui, si proche du blond que l'odeur affolante de son after-shave lui ravit les narines et le regarda droit dans les yeux, déterminé. Il inspira difficilement et d'un geste brusque, lui tendit enfin le paquet qu'il dissimulait derrière son dos.

« Tiens, déclara-t-il, d'un ton bourru.

— Qu'est-ce que… ? »

John regarda avec une totale incompréhension le présent insolite pressé contre sa poitrine avant de relever à nouveau la tête en dévisageant le détective.

« Heu… Sherlock, est-ce que c'est…

— Ton déjeuner », le coupa-t-il, atrocement gêné.

Le brun avait conscience de rougir, ses joues le brûlaient et il sentait son visage irradier de chaleur. Il détesta immédiatement son stupide corps humain pour cette inqualifiable trahison. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi faisait-il aussi chaud dans cette clinique ? Ne connaissaient-ils donc pas l'existence des climatiseurs ?! Il desserra fébrilement son écharpe qui menaçait de l'étouffer à tout instant et ce faisant, remarqua la collègue de John qui les regardait à tour de rôle, complètement stupéfaite. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner ce à quoi elle pensait assister. Il pria pour que John ne remarque pas l'expression abasourdie de la jeune femme – il n'avait aucune envie que la situation lui échappe et s'envenime avec des accusations infondées sur le couple qu'ils ne formaient de toute façon pas. Un pic de douleur le fit se tendre et il reporta son attention sur John. Heureusement, le médecin était lui-même bien trop estomaqué pour donner de l'importante à la secrétaire. Sherlock la foudroya du regard, s'assurant ainsi de son silence.

« Tu m'as apporté… mon déjeuner ? Au travail ?

— C'est évident. »

John avait l'air complètement sonné. Sherlock aurait tout aussi bien pu se ramener tout de rose vêtu en dansant le cha-cha-cha que le blond n'aurait pas paru aussi interdit. Il en fut profondément vexé. Ne pouvait-il donc pas faire preuve d'altruisme sans provoquer une telle suspicion ?

« Tu l'as cuisiné toi-même? demanda John d'une voix étranglée.

— Ne sois pas ridicule ! »

Il prit un air scandalisé mais eut un mal fou à garder son expression intacte quand il croisa le regard pétillant de son vis à vis. Ce salaud se foutait de lui. Le sourire de John rayonnait de mille feux tandis qu'il ouvrait le sac de papier kraft et qu'il en huma le fumet. Le gémissement qui sortit de sa gorge fit brusquement accélérer le cœur de Sherlock.

« Hmm… Escalope milanaise ?

— O-Oui.

—Mon plat préféré.

— Je sais.

— De chez Angelo. Ce n'est pourtant pas la porte à côté. »

Une fois encore, il fut à court de mots. Comment lui avouer qu'au lieu de continuer ses laborieuses et assommantes recherches sur les significations symbolique, mystique, sociale et même historique de l'argent massif, il s'était pris la tête pendant des heures pour trouver une façon de briser la glace entre eux ? Que cette idée était la moins pitoyable de toutes celles qu'il avait pu trouver ? Et que pressé par le temps, il s'était précipité chez Angelo pour lui passer cette commande spéciale, l'avait consciencieusement observé pendant qu'il cuisinait – et non pas harcelé comme l'avait accusé l'italien – et qu'il s'était ensuite empressé de se rendre à la clinique pour être pile à l'heure du déjeuner afin lui remettre son repas en mains propres ? Il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'il lui donne tous ces détails à voix haute. Il risquait sérieusement de mourir de honte s'il le faisait. Fort heureusement, il n'eut pas à s'abaisser de la sorte.

« Tu as encore joué de ton statut pour qu'il te livre à domicile n'est-ce pas ?

— Brillante déduction, John. »

Derrière cette taquinerie, il espérait cacher le fait qu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé une seule seconde, et se flagella mentalement pour ça.

« Eh bien, merci, Sherlock… Je suppose. »

Et dans le bleu océan de ses yeux, il retrouva enfin cet éclat si particulier qui le faisait vibrer et qui ressemblait tellement à de la tendresse que n'importe qui s'y tromperait. Il sut alors que tout était pardonné et que John, même s'il n'oubliait pas son comportement ignoble, reconnaissait – et acceptait – les excuses terriblement maladroites que le brun lui présentait. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je t'en prie... »

.

* * *

.

« Je suis de retour. »

Sherlock ne comprenait pas comment une phrase aussi simple pouvait faire naître en lui des émotions aussi fortes. Peut-être était-ce dû au doux sourire qu'arborait John en la prononçant, ou à sa voix, chaude et satinée. Mais peu importait, car le détective entendit le message que lui faisait passer John à travers l'apparente banalité de ces quatre mots. John. Était. De. Retour.

Le soulagement déferla dans ses veines et tout son corps se détendit d'un seul coup, relâchant la tension qui s'accumula alors dans son dos déjà hypersensible. Il eut la soudaine impression de n'être qu'une poupée de chiffon déchirée et brisée, rejetée sur la rive après des jours passés dans les eaux tumultueuses et bouillonnantes de la tamise. La douleur lui coupa la respiration et il fut pris d'un violent vertige. Il tendit le bras, recherchant une prise autour de lui afin d'éviter une chute certaine, mais ce mouvement occasionna tant de souffrance qu'il le put que gémir pitoyablement en sentant son corps graviter vers le sol. Immédiatement, les bras de John l'entourèrent.

« Sherlock ?!

— Ce… n'est rien », voulu-t-il le rassurer.

Mais sa respiration était hachée contre le torse de son ami et des taches noires dansaient devant ses yeux. Il s'appuya lourdement contre John, se raccrochant aux mailles duveteuses de son pull en une étreinte désespérée.

« Oula, doucement ! De quand date ton dernier repas ? »

Il avait tellement mal qu'il ne réfléchit pas et lui répondit mécaniquement, oubliant de lui mentir comme il le faisait pourtant à chaque fois que le blond s'évertuait à lui poser cette question énervante.

« Lundi.

— Lundi ? répéta John, horrifié. Tu veux parler du sandwich que je t'ai moi-même acheté et dans lequel tu as à peine mordu lorsque nous étions en route pour l'adresse bidon du suspect ?

— Oui, avoua-t-il, piteusement, la voix de John résonnant agréablement contre son torse.

— Es-tu inconscient ?!

— Je… n'y ai pas pensé.

— Vraiment ? Et à quoi pensais-tu, Sherlock Holmes ? Qu'est-ce qui t'obnubilais au point d'oublier de manger pendant trois putains de jours ? »

_Toi !_ hurla son subconscient. Toi, toi, ça a toujours été toi. Tu es dans ma tête, nuit et jour ! Je ne fais que ça, penser à toi, tout le temps, constamment, jusqu'à en oublier de manger, de dormir ou même de respirer. Jusqu'à en oublier le Travail, jusqu'à en oublier tout ce qui n'est pas toi !

Mais cette fracassante révélation le secoua bien trop pour qu'il ne puisse émettre ne serait-ce qu'un seul son. Et une fois encore John lui sauva la mise en interprétant son silence à sa façon.

« Je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu peux te négliger autant au nom d'une foutue enquête, soupira-t-il lourdement. Regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine debout. Et si tu oses me dire que manger te ralentit, je t'assomme. Tu fais de l'inanition et rien ne te ralentira plus que ça. Viens, je vais te préparer quelque chose.

— Non c'est… c'est pas ça. »

L'espace d'un instant, il craignit que les mots qui s'apprêtaient à franchir ses lèvres ne soient pas ceux auxquels il pensait. Qui sait ce que le choc de son aveu inconscient était capable de lui faire dire quand la douleur l'avait déjà tellement affaibli ?

« Pas… l'inanition. Le dos », grommela-t-il alors qu'une nouvelle vague de souffrance le transperçait impitoyablement.

Au moins avait-il suffisamment retrouvé ses esprits pour ne pas divulguer à John qu'il était la cause plus ou moins directe de son manque flagrant d'appétit de ces derniers jours. Car quoi qu'en pensait le blond, il n'était pas idiot. S'il mangeait certes très peu lors d'une affaire en cours, il ne jeûnait généralement jamais plus de vingt-quatre heures d'affilée et se débrouillait toujours pour grignoter quelque chose lorsque l'enquête traînait en longueur – son cerveau avait besoin de carburant et il ne pouvait se permettre d'être physiquement affaibli. La situation actuelle était inédite. Sa dispute avec John l'avait perturbé plus que de raison. À vrai dire, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'aucune nourriture solide n'avait franchi ses lèvres depuis plus de trois jours.

Sans doute était-il idiot après tout…

.

* * *

.

À peine Sherlock avait-il mentionné son mal de dos que John lui fit subir un véritable interrogatoire.

« Où ? Quelle intensité ? Quelle fréquence ? Depuis quand ? Comment ça depuis samedi ? Bordel, mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ?! »

Il n'osa répondre à cette dernière question par le 'parce que tu étais bien trop occupé à me faire la gueule' qui lui brûlait pourtant la langue, ça sonnait terriblement immature, même pour lui. Ignorant son manque de repartie, le blond l'avait traîné de force jusqu'à son lit pour l'y faire asseoir avec douceur.

« Déshabille-toi, je reviens.»

Et John le laissa seul, frissonnant et décontenancé. Son ordre tournait en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse effectuer le moindre geste, complètement paralysé par les images libidineuses qui s'imposaient à son esprit. Il n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens et la douleur le faisait délirer. Finalement, au terme d'un temps indéterminé, il déboutonna sa chemise avec lenteur, refusant de laisser dériver ses pensées sur cette pente glissante. Il y avait forcément une explication logique à la demande impromptue de John. Ses mains tremblantes avaient à peine dégagé son sternum quand son colocataire revint dans la chambre, les bras chargés de serviettes de douche, du mini chauffage d'appoint soufflant de la salle de bain et d'un mystérieux tube de pommade non identifié. Il lui sembla que toute salive déserta soudainement sa gorge.

« Hum, ça s'est transformé en paralysie pendant mon absence ? » lui demanda John, en s'approchant dangereusement près de lui.

Il ne put répondre, hypnotisé à la vue d'un John le dominant de toute sa hauteur, vision inédite puisque lui-même le dépassait systématiquement d'une bonne tête. Mais dans la configuration actuelle de Sherlock assit sur le bord du lit et du blond debout face à lui, John emplissait totalement son champ de vision et lui parut immense de par sa présence et sa prestance. Immense, fort et incroyablement séduisant. Il frémit violemment et ses muscles se crispèrent, provoquant un gémissement de douleur qu'il ne put retenir.

« Je vais t'aider. Laisse-moi faire. »

Et il en fut ainsi. Tel un pantin démantibulé, ses mains s'échouèrent sur la couverture du lit tandis que celles de John se tendaient vers lui pour reprendre l'effeuillage là où il l'avait interrompu. Ainsi courbé sur son corps, les notes de cœur de l'eau de toilette du blond, clou de girofle et noix de muscade, étaient parfaitement reconnaissables et son esprit étourdi se demanda quelles notes de fond pouvaient bien se cacher dans le creux de son cou. Avant que la tentation ne le prenne de se pencher plus en avant pour trouver réponse à sa question, John s'était reculé pour dégager ses poignets, frôlant ainsi de ses doigts son pouls qu'il savait erratique. La souffrance contre laquelle il luttait emballait son rythme cardiaque. Dans un état second, il laissa John lui retirer entièrement sa chemise et le regarda la plier avec délicatesse et la déposer sur la commode face au lit deux places.

« Décale-toi que je puisse t'examiner ».

Sherlock sortit soudain du brouillard qui l'enveloppait depuis que les mots « déshabille-toi » avaient été prononcés. Évidemment. John était médecin. Bien sûr qu'il allait examiner son dos. Et tel était clairement son but depuis le début. But qu'il n'aurait pu atteindre si Sherlock s'était évertué à porter cette stupide chemise. Ceci expliquait cela. Et alors qu'il aurait dû être soulagé de l'avoir enfin, son explication logique, il ne s'expliqua pas l'amère déception qu'il ressentit en lieu et place. À quoi Diable s'était-il donc attendu ?

À rien. À strictement rien.

Tournant et retournant ces trois mots dans sa tête, Il pivota de trois-quarts et laissa John se positionner derrière lui. Ce dernier posa doucement deux de ses doigts sur sa nuque et appuya légèrement. Contrairement à ce qu'il craignait au vu la température ambiante, ses mains étaient loin d'être froides. D'un naturel prévenant, il avait dû se les passer sous l'eau chaude. John tâtait délicatement son dos du bout des doigts, assez fort pour qu'il en ressente une gêne sans pour autant provoquer de nouvelles douleurs. À chaque tâtonnement, il questionnait Sherlock sur son état, déplaçait ses doigts, réitérait son geste et posait à nouveau la même question 'et là, tu as mal ?'. Après quelques attouchements plus prononcés qui firent grimacer Sherlock, il retira finalement ses mains et le recouvra d'une serviette que le brun s'empressa de retenir avant qu'elle ne glisse de ses épaules.

« Bien. Tu n'as rien de grave, une simple lombalgie due à d'impressionnantes contractures musculaires. Je pense que tu souffres également de crampes, et vu comme tes muscles sont noués, elles doivent être spectaculaires et très douloureuses. M'est avis que tu as trop sollicité ta colonne vertébrale en dormant n'importe comment sur ce sofa pourri. Je vais te faire un massage avec une crème antalgique et quand tu seras plus détendu je te donnerai des anti-inflammatoires. Mais pas avant que tu n'aies avalé quelque chose, et ce n'est pas négociable. L'inanition et la déshydratation n'arrangent franchement pas ton cas. »

Il hocha simplement la tête en signe d'acquiescement, certain que sa voix trahirait son trouble s'il prononçait ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Seigneur, un massage… Fermant étroitement les paupières, il serra fortement sa mâchoire afin de chasser les images inconvenantes de son imagination délirante.

« Allonge-toi, ce sera plus pratique. »

Obéissant, il s'allongea sur le ventre, bras croisés, tête droite en appui sur le menton pendant que John mettait en route le chauffage d'appoint puissance maximum. Il étendit ensuite une serviette sur ses fesses, qu'il glissa dans sa ceinture, lui arrachant au passage un glapissement de surprise.

« Je ne tiens pas à me faire arracher la tête en tachant ton costume haute couture », plaisanta-t-il, expliquant ainsi son geste.

Le rire clair de John le fit involontairement frissonner et ses bras se couvrirent de chair de poule.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû chauffer la pièce plus tôt. »

Du coin de l'œil, il l'observa retrousser ses manches de chemise et la vue de ses avant-bras dénudés lui noua l'estomac d'une façon familière. Comme lorsqu'il sortait de la douche vêtu en tout et pour tout de son peignoir éponge trop court qui dévoilait ses mollets – un bon peignoir de bain se devait de courir jusqu'aux chevilles, c'était élémentaire ! John n'avait vraiment aucune éducation.

« Je vais commencer par quelques points de contact et par te réchauffer, préviens-moi si c'est douloureux ou désagréable et j'arrêterai tout. »

Il retira alors la serviette de ses épaules, posa une main sous sa nuque et l'autre au-dessus de ses fesses, à la base de sa colonne vertébrale et ne bougea plus. Il le laissa ainsi s'habituer à cette nouvelle proximité pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures avant d'effectuer des cercles lents et larges qui le réchauffèrent effectivement de façon quasi-systématique. Il était impossible qu'il lui demande jamais de s'arrêter.

Sans rompre le contact, les mains de John se retrouvèrent de part et d'autre de sa nuque, ses paumes enveloppant ses épaules et le bout de ses doigts chatouillant le dessus de ses clavicules. Il massa de ses pouces la base de sa nuque jusqu'à celle de son crâne, en une ligne horizontale imaginaire passant par le lobe des oreilles qu'il effleura de ses ongles courts. Sherlock n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Ses muscles commençaient déjà à se détendre et à mesure que le médecin répétait ses mouvements divins, il eut l'impression que sa tête se remplissait de coton.

Une fois qu'il jugeât les muscles de sa nuque suffisamment relâchés, John posa sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche du brun et sa main gauche sur la crête iliaque, en bas du dos à droite. Il étira alors les muscles crispés en poussant doucement dans des directions opposées et réitéra la même opération en inversant d'abord les appuis puis en les alternant. Il répéta ensuite l'étirement en effectuant cette fois-ci de légers à-coups et en augmentant progressivement la pression sur sa peau nue. Et Sherlock se consuma.

Il gémit quand il sentit une des mains de John quitter son épiderme sans explications. Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait eu pas conscience d'avoir fermés, et vit John se batailler avec le tube de crème. Cette vision aurait pu être ridicule si son ami ne s'en n'était pas aussi bien sorti, devisant le bouchon d'une seule main et déversant la texture blanchâtre dans sa paume d'un geste sûr. Le détective se demanda combien de fois John avait-il pu effectuer les mêmes gestes avec d'autres personnes pour être aussi habille de ses mains. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta son masseur.

— Non », s'empressa-t-il de le rassurer.

Et il fut proprement horrifié par sa voix qui sonna rauque, chancelante et méconnaissable à ses propres oreilles.

Le blond étala alors la crème sur son dos et une odeur puissante envahit la pièce, le faisant renifler bruyamment alors qu'il cherchait à l'analyser. John ricana.

« Je sais, l'odeur est très forte, c'est à cause de l'huile essentielle de lavande. C'est un parfum… particulier mais ce baume fait des merveilles. Fais-moi confiance. »

Et Sherlock ne put qu'acquiescer silencieusement car il n'existait personne sur terre à qui il faisait plus confiance qu'à John, mais aussi parce qu'il fallait absolument qu'il retienne les mots atrocement mièvres qui menaçaient de franchir ses lèvres – 'C'est toi, le plus merveilleux ici, John'.

Son ami plaça ses mains glissantes de crème de part et d'autre de sa colonne vertébrale et les fit glisser vers le haut en les écartant alors qu'il remontait vers ses épaules. Arrivées à destination, elles redescendirent latéralement, jusqu'à ses flancs. Sherlock eut toute la peine du monde à ne pas se cambrer sous la caresse. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et se mordit rudement la lèvre inférieure alors que les mains de John s'échouèrent sur sa taille et revinrent au centre de son dos pour mieux repartir plus au nord. Sous la douce chorégraphie des mains de John glissant sur sa peau, il sentait la crème pénétrer lentement son épiderme et atteindre ses muscles. Le blond répéta son massage, inlassablement, en appuyant plus ou moins fort selon la tension du corps de Sherlock sous ses paumes. Et quand les mouvements enchanteurs stoppèrent subitement, il comprit que le baume avait été complètement absorbé par son organisme et fut pris de nausée à l'idée de ne plus sentir les doigts du blond son corps.

Mais John se contenta de verser un peu plus de crème sur la peau brûlante de ses reins, toujours sans rompre le contact. Il posa ensuite ses paumes l'une sur l'autre pour plus de pression et effectua de larges mouvements sur l'ensemble de son dos, dessinant des arabesques en forme de huit sur son épiderme laiteux. Une douce torpeur s'était emparée de lui. Sous les doigts de fée du médecin, il se sentait glisser dans les limbes d'un plaisir immense et jusque-là inconnu. Son corps tout entier le picotait agréablement et il avait chaud, et il se sentait bien. Il était choyé. Il était aimé.

Quand la voix de John s'éleva à nouveau sur sa gauche, elle lui parut étouffée et lointaine, toute droit sortie d'un rêve nébuleux.

« Sherlock… Ma position est vraiment inconfortable, le lit est trop bas. Je vais monter derrière toi et m'asseoir sur tes cuisses pour terminer le massage. Est-ce que tu es d'accord avec ça ? »

Il avait parfaitement conscience que son ami lui parlait et que ses lèvres fines formaient une phrase qu'il devinait interrogative. Il n'en comprit pourtant pas un mot, trop obnubilé qu'il était par le timbre velouté de John, caressant et enchanteur. Alors, bien qu'il n'eût absolument aucune idée de la teneur de sa requête, il donna son assentiment en hochant légèrement la tête. Personne ne pouvait décemment refuser quoi que ce soit à une aussi belle voix.

Le lit grinça sommairement à la perte de la masse de John tandis que ce dernier se relevait, gardant toujours une main sur la peau du brun. Un nouveau grincement retentit quelques secondes plus tard, alors que le blond l'enjambait et se postait à califourchon au-dessus de lui, ses genoux reposant de part et d'autre de ses jambes. Dans un mouvement délibérément lent, John s'assit sur le haut de ses cuisses et son poids délicieux coinça l'érection de Sherlock contre le matelas en une exquise friction.

« Ah !

— Pardon. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Détends-toi, j'ai presque fini. »

Sherlock voulut hurler à John qu'il n'avait pas mal, qu'il n'avait plus mal, et qu'il souhaitait plus que tout que ce massage ne finisse jamais. Mais une fois encore ses mots moururent dans sa gorge alors que les mains de John s'activèrent à nouveau sur son corps, ses pouces rugueux palpant le dessus de ses fesses, à la base de sa colonne vertébrale, et décrivant des cercles qui enflammèrent ses sens. Sherlock lâcha prise et plongea dans un songe éveillé.

Dans son fantasme, la chemise de John était roulée en boule à même le sol, froissée et déchirée. Le torse nu du blond était pressé contre son dos et son érection, prisonnière dans son pantalon serré, se frottait aux fesses de Sherlock libérées de toute serviette et de tous vêtements. La bouche du blond dévorait sa nuque pâle de baisers brûlants avant de laisser sa langue retracer la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale. John se redressait alors et lui prodiguait une tout autre sorte de massage, plus poussé, plus passionné, agrémenté de subtils coups de reins qui le faisaient gémir de plaisir et d'anticipation. Les mains chaudes dérivaient plus au sud et soupesaient les muscles rebondis et sensibles de ses fesses, alternant pincements et légères griffures. Les gémissements de Sherlock emplissaient la pièce, implorant John de plus, de bien plus. Et John, en bon soldat, s'exécutait. Ses doigts glissaient lentement entre la fente délicate de ses fesses, caressaient brièvement l'anneau de muscle inviolé de Sherlock avant de prendre en coupe les bourses pleines et hypersensibles et d'immobiliser leur prise. Sherlock clamait son désir et sa frustration tant et si bien que John comprit. John comprenait toujours. Alors, les doigts cajoleurs bougeaient et jouaient sadiquement avec la peau aussi tendre que fine, et, enfin, le pouce épais s'enfonçait avec une lenteur délibérée dans son intimité, lui offrant en définitive ce qu'il désirait plus que tout et le menant presque immédiatement à un orgasme dévastateur trop longtemps retenu.

Sans ce voyage impromptu dans les limbes de son plaisir imaginaire, Sherlock aurait été fasciné de constater les nombreuses contradictions qu'offrait corps. De la lave en fusion coulait dans ses veines alors que des frissons parcouraient sa peau nue. Les battements de son cœur, frénétiques, formaient un contraste saisissant avec sa respiration profonde et régulière. Et ses muscles, entièrement relâchés sous les paumes de John ne rendaient que plus cruelle encore son érection douloureusement tendue, emprisonnée contre le matelas.

Ignorant l'état de son patient, John continuait à prodiguer ses « caresses », se concentrant sur les lombaires du brun. Ses mains, placées au-dessus de ses fesses, doigts pointés vers le haut, remontèrent le long de sa taille avant de redescendre jusqu'aux flancs qu'il souleva imperceptiblement. Il ramena ensuite ses attentions au centre de son dos et refit les mêmes gestes, encore et encore, exerçant à chaque fois une pression différente.

Puis, le blond se repositionna. Il se décolla lentement des cuisses du brun en forçant sur ses genoux afin de se redresser. Avant que Sherlock ne puisse pleurer cette perte, John fit naturellement tomber le poids de son corps sur ses paumes qui prirent appui sur sa zone lombaire. Il amena alors alternativement son poids sur sa main gauche puis sur la droite. Toujours en appuyant successivement sur ses mains à la façon d'un chat pétrissant son couffin, il remonta le long de son dos et termina sa course dans un appui plus prononcé sur ses omoplates. Sherlock se retint de ronronner.

Après trois passages, John s'attarda définitivement sur les épaules rougies, massant chacun des muscles de la pulpe de ses pouces et appuyant de moins en moins fort à mesure que le massage s'éternisait.

Finalement, il libéra ses épaules pour faire courir ses doigts depuis sa nuque jusqu'au bas de son dos en de doux effleurements. Il alternait ses mains, de façon à ce que lorsque l'une d'elle atteignit ses lombaires, l'autre recommençait ses caresses plus en haut. Ses mouvements ralentirent graduellement et se firent de plus en plus légers et quand les mains de John finirent par s'immobiliser dans le creux de ses reins, Sherlock sut que la douce torture prenait malheureusement fin. Et bien qu'il s'y préparât, il se sentit glacé jusqu'aux os quand John se retira et que sa chaleur quitta définitivement sa peau et son corps.

La serviette que le blond remit sur son dos n'y changea rien.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Non, il avait envie de pleurer.

« Oui.

— Bien. Attends un peu avant de te lever et étire-toi doucement. Prends ton temps, Je vais préparer le dîner. »

Et Sherlock se retrouva seul, allongé sur le lit, son érection pulsant sous son corps alangui et ses sens saturés par les douces effluves de lavande flottant dans l'air brûlant de sa chambre.

* * *

**À Suivre...**

* * *

**Note: **Oui, je vous refais le coup de "Doux Euphémisme". Ne m'en veuillez pas, vous me connaissez, telle est ma vision du Johnlock :p  
Résolution de l'enquête la semaine prochaine! Bisous !


	5. Vendredi

**Note:** Disclaimer spécial à lire en fin de chapitre.  
J'espère que la résolution de l'enquête vous plaira !

* * *

XxX

**Chapitre 5: Vendredi**

XxX

Ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait pas du tout.

De toute la journée, Sherlock avait été proprement incapable de rassembler ses pensées autour de l'enquête. Ces dernières, pernicieuses, ne cessaient de revenir sur l'épisode du massage de la veille. Il avait beau essayer de se concentrer de toutes ses forces sur l'affaire en cours, tout ce dont à quoi il pouvait penser était John. Les mains de John, la voix de John, le corps de John, l'odeur de John. John. John partout. Et Sherlock allait devenir fou. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces chimères, les choses étaient devenues urgentes. Très urgentes.

Lorsque la veille au soir, le blond quitta sa chambre après qu'il eût prodigué ses soins, Sherlock n'avait pas encore pleinement réalisé ce qui venait de se passer. Un épais brouillard envahissait son cerveau, réduisant à néant ses capacités cognitives et le laissant seul et désemparé face à la réaction physique plus qu'évidente de son traître de corps. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que John s'animait dans la cuisine, il s'était rué dans la salle de bain pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits sous l'eau purifiante de la douche. Au lieu de cela, et sans savoir comment, il s'était retrouvé le front appuyé contre le carrelage glacé, sa main gauche enfoncée dans sa bouche pour dissimuler ses cris tandis que la droite s'activait frénétiquement sur son sexe érigé et prêt à exploser.

Quand il revint de sa 'douche', John l'attendait de pied ferme dans la cuisine avec une assiette fumante remplie à ras bord de rosbif au yorkshire pudding.

« T'as de la chance d'être convalescent, je te jure que j'ai hésité à te faire bouffer les horreurs que j'ai trouvé en ouvrant le frigo », l'avait-il alors réprimandé en l'incitant à s'asseoir.

Encore sous l'effet des brumes de l'orgasme, Sherlock s'était contenté de cligner des yeux, incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'on lui reprochait. Puis, il se remémora les orteils qui décongelaient depuis trop longtemps dans leur Tupperware. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il s'étonna de la remarque tardive de John. Les orteils étaient là depuis des lustres, pourquoi ne s'en plaignait-il que maintenant ? Trop engourdi par le massage, par sa petite séance sous la douche et surtout par la révélation qui s'en était suivie lorsqu'il avait étouffé le prénom de John dans sa main au moment de sa libération brutale, il avait haussé négligemment les épaules. Sans doute était-ce sans importance, les orteils avaient dû se gâter et commencer à sentir. L'espace d'un instant, cette perte l'inquiéta. Puis, il se dit qu'il aurait toujours la possibilité de récupérer d'autres appendices auprès de Molly, si jamais ceux du frigo étaient réellement devenus impropres aux expériences. Bêtement soulagé, il s'était alors empressé de dévorer son dîner, désireux de se soustraire au plus vite au regard de John. Sous la contrainte, il goba deux cachets qui lui laissèrent un goût immonde en bouche et se retirera dans sa chambre. Il s'écroula sur son matelas, épuisé et déboussolé et sombra rapidement dans un sommeil agité, peuplé d'anges pleurant des larmes de craie, de poires suspendues dans les airs et de mains en argent divinement chaudes flattant amoureusement le creux incandescent de ses reins.

Quand il s'était réveillé ce matin, son dos ne le faisait plus souffrir. Il s'était alors empressé de revisionner chaque indice, persuadé que tout deviendrait limpide maintenant que la douleur n'entravait plus son génie. Mais dans les dix minutes qui suivirent il dut se rendre à l'évidence et accepter à contrecœur son impuissance: John accaparait toutes ses pensées.

Les choses empirèrent quand Sherlock eut des nouvelles de Lestrade. Madden avait décidé de se manifester à nouveau, et pas de la plus plaisante des façons. L'inspecteur avait reçu un fax inquiétant de sa part et bien qu'il fût envoyé au Yard, il était indiscutablement adressé à Sherlock.

'_Sept jours se sont presque écoulés, si dans sept heures tu n'as toujours pas trouvé mon refuge, plus jamais je ne serai en mesure d'écrire à nouveau.'_

Il fallut une heure ridiculement longue pour que les experts judiciaires authentifient l'écriture comme étant celle de Cathy Müller. Le fax avait été réceptionné à dix-sept heures et la menace était claire comme de l'eau de roche : si à minuit, la jeune fille n'était toujours pas retrouvée, c'en était fini d'elle.

Alors oui, Sherlock avait des choses bien plus urgentes à faire que de fantasmer sur son colocataire, surtout quand plusieurs heures s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis la réception dudit fax. Il était impératif qu'il se sorte John de l'esprit et qu'il se concentre sur le kidnapping. Mais comment faire alors que le blond s'entêtait à le torturer ? Depuis que John était revenu en trombe de la clinique après que Sherlock l'eut tenu au courant du message macabre de Madden, le brun était à deux doigts de craquer.

Habituellement, John lui servait de catalyseur. Sa présence ou ses remarques non pertinentes et à côté de la plaque suffisaient généralement à canaliser ses pensées pour les mener sur le chemin de l'illumination. Pourtant, en ce vendredi soir – et alors que dans le cadran de l'horloge, la petite aiguille se rapprochait dangereusement de l'heure indue – John était plus près de le mener à la folie qu'autre chose. Tout ça à cause de ses stupides mains. Comment John pouvait-il les exposer ainsi ? Ne voyait-il pas toute l'indécence qu'il mettait dans ses gestes ? Ses mains devaient-elles forcement enserrer son mug de café de _cette _façon? Étaient-elles obligées de glisser sur son jean, telle une caresse, pour en défaire les plis imaginaires? Était-ce normal qu'elles effleurent aussi sensuellement les photos de la scène de rapt alors qu'il les regardait pour la centième fois ? Et bordel, pourquoi tapaient-elle aussi langoureusement sur les touches de son laptop ? Ces mains, ces satanées mains qui feraient bien mieux d'enserrer son sexe, de glisser sur sa peau, d'effleurer ses tétons et de taper contre ce point brûlant, profondément enfoui dans ses chairs les plus intimes…

« Ça suffit ! »

Son cri fit sursauter John.

« Sherlock ?

— Arrête ça, tout de suite !

— Arrêter quoi ? lui demanda le blond, ses beaux yeux bleus écarquillés par l'incompréhension.

— Tes mains ! Tes gourdes de mains incapables de taper correctement sur un clavier d'ordinateur !

— Quoi ?

— Tu m'as parfaitement compris. Fais les disparaître de ma vue, elles me déconcentrent, exigea-t-il en essayant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur qui résonnaient bien trop fort dans sa cage thoracique.

— Non mais est-ce que tu t'écoutes parler parfois ? rugit John. Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu crois quoi, que je vais me couper les mains juste pour que le Grand Sherlock Holmes puisse se concentrer ? Tu peux toujours courir ! »

Et elle fut là. L'illumination! Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt ?

Le pommier, le diable, la jeune fille, le cercle de craie, les larmes, _les mains coupées_, l'ange, la poire, l'argent. Tout se recoupait. Enfin. Et une fois de plus, John lui avait montré la voie.

« John ! JOHN ! Oh John, tu es… fantastique ! »

Et il dut se retenir de ne pas l'embrasser, là, tout de suite, maintenant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en perdent leurs souffles.

Incroyable et magnifique John Watson.

.

* * *

.

« Euh… rappelle-moi ce que tu cherches ? demanda la voix perplexe de l'ex-militaire dans son dos.

— Un livre.

— Sans blague ? »

Bien qu'elle eût le mérite de le faire sourire, Sherlock ne répondit pas à la raillerie de John. Il était bien trop occupé pour cela à chercher ce maudit bouquin qui, il en était certain, leur apporterait toutes les réponses.

« Je peux peut-être t'aider avant que l'intégralité de notre bibliothèque ne rejoigne le parquet ?

— Je cherche un livre de fables, répondit Sherlock en balayant de la main la remarque désobligeante de son colocataire. Je suis sûr d'en avoir un vieil exemplaire, quelque part dans tout ce fatras épouvantable.

— Ce fatras épouvantable, comme tu dis, est essentiellement le tien, se sentit obligé de répliquer John. Tu t'intéresses aux fables ? Toi ?

— Pas n'importe lesquelles. Des vieilles, écrites par deux frères, des allemands, si mes souvenirs sont bons, grommela le détective, à genoux, la tête penchée sur l'étagère du bas remplie de bouquins plus poussiéreux les uns que les autres.

— Tu veux parler des contes de Grimm ?

— C'est ça ! Les contes de Grimm. Un nom complètement idiot, si tu veux mon avis. J'ai bien fait d'éliminer cette donnée totalement impertinente.

— Ne me dis pas 'si tu veux mon avis' quand tu sais pertinemment que tu vas me l'imposer… Et pour ta gouverne, les frères Grimm n'y sont pour rien. À la base, ils avaient appelé leur recueil 'Contes de l'enfance et du Foyer'.

— Si tu connais si bien leurs œuvres, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ? s'énerva Sherlock. Ça nous aurait fait gagner un temps précieux !

— Peut-être parce que je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles ?

— Mais enfin John, réfléchis ! Une de ces fables – de ces contes – correspond en tous points à notre affaire !

— Non je ne vois pas, s'entêta le blond au moment même où Sherlock mit enfin la main sur le précieux recueil.

— Je l'ai ! »

Sherlock se releva, brandissant fièrement l'ouvrage devant le nez de John. Sans attendre, il parcourut le sommaire et poussa un petit cri exalté en pointant du doigt un des nombreux titres présents sur la page.

« Là ! 'La Jeune Fille Sans Mains'. Nous y sommes ! »

.

* * *

.

Sherlock et John étaient assis côte à côte dans le sofa, proches au point que leurs cuisses se touchaient, accolées sur toute leur longueur, comme s'il n'y avait chose plus naturelle au monde. Chacun d'eux tenaient d'une main ferme un des côtés du livre de contes qui reposait tranquillement sur leurs genoux et leurs têtes se penchaient simultanément sur les lignes qui noircissaient les pages cornues et jaunies du recueil.

« C'est incroyable Sherlock, tout y est ! »

Et effectivement, tout y était.

L'histoire était relativement courte. Un meunier désœuvré coupait tranquillement du bois dans la forêt quand il fut alpagué par un vieillard qui lui promit monts et merveilles en échange de ce qui se trouvait dernière son moulin. Pensant que l'étranger parlait du pommier trônant dans son arrière-cour, il accepta le marché avec joie. Le vieil homme, avant de disparaître dans les bois, lui demanda d'être prêt car dans trois ans il viendrait alors récupérer son dû. En rentrant chez lui, le meunier trouva plus de richesses qu'il n'en n'avait jamais rêvées et du expliquer à sa femme que leur soudaine bonne fortune résultait de sa rencontre avec le vieillard au manteau sombre. La femme se lamenta alors sur leur sort et apprit à son mari que derrière le moulin se trouvait leur fille qui balayait la cour et qu'il venait de passer un pacte avec le Diable. Trois années passèrent et comme convenu, le Diable vint chercher la jeune fille. Ce jour-là, elle prit un bain et se plaça au milieu d'un cercle de craie qu'elle avait tracé autour d'elle. Le Diable ne put l'approcher. Il ordonna donc aux parents de ne plus laisser leur fille se laver. Quelques semaines plus tard la jeune fille était d'une saleté repoussante quand le Diable vint la chercher une nouvelle fois. Toutefois, Elle pleura tellement dans ses mains que ces dernières finirent immaculées et le Diable ne put l'approcher une fois de plus. Fou de rage, il hurla au meunier de lui couper les mains. Terrifié le meunier s'exécuta et trancha à regret les mains de sa fille. Quand le Diable revint une fois encore, cette dernière avait tellement pleuré sur ses moignons que ses bras étaient propres de nouveau et il abandonna finalement pour ne jamais revenir, n'ayant plus aucun droit sur elle. La jeune fille quitta alors ses parents pour mendier sa subsistance sur les routes du royaume. Affamée et toujours crasseuse, elle finit son errance de nuit, devant l'entrée des jardins royaux où la lune faisait briller de belles poires rondes et fermes sur leurs magnifiques arbres. Les jardins étaient inaccessibles car entourés de douves mais un ange descendit du ciel et les assécha. La jeune fille put pénétrer dans le verger. Aidée par l'ange, elle se nourrit d'une unique poire avant de retraverser les douves et de s'endormir, épuisée. Le jardinier qui avait assisté à toute la scène en référa au Roi qui vint en personne la nuit suivante vérifier les dires de son sujet. À minuit, l'ange aida de nouveau la jeune fille à pénétrer dans les jardins afin qu'elle se nourrisse d'une autre poire. Le Roi, subjugué par ce spectacle étonnant la recueillit et promit de veiller sur elle. Il lui fit fabriquer une paire de mains en argent et l'épousa. Au bout de quelques temps le Roi dut partir guerroyer et confia sa reine enceinte à sa mère, lui demandant de le prévenir quand elle mettra au monde leur enfant. Lorsque l'enfant naquit, le Diable, pour se venger, substitua les messages échangés entre eux. Il fit croire au Roi que sa reine avait donné naissance à un enfant mi-homme mi-chien. Le Roi clama tout de même son amour renouvelé dans sa réponse. Le Diable, furieux, fit croire à la reine-mère que celui-ci souhaitait voir sa femme et son enfant exécutés et demanda qu'elle garde les yeux et la langue de son épouse en guise de preuve. Effondrée, la vieille mère sacrifia une biche dont elle garda les yeux et la langue. Elle aida ensuite la reine à accrocher son enfant dans son dos avant de l'implorer de fuir dans la forêt. L'ange refit son apparition et vint une nouvelle fois à son secours. Il la guida dans une auberge au fond des bois ou elle mena une vie heureuse en élevant son enfant. Petit à petit, ses mains repoussèrent. À son retour, le Roi demanda immédiatement à voir son épouse et son enfant et fut horrifié d'apprendre le mauvais tour que le Diable lui avait joué. Il loua la bonté de sa mère et partit à la recherche de sa femme dans l'immense forêt. Le Roi fit vœu de rester sans boire ni manger tant qu'il ne serait pas aux côtés de sa reine et de son enfant. Le conte se terminait quand, sept ans plus tard, le Roi poussait les portes de l'auberge et qu'il y retrouvait son épouse qui prouva son identité en lui tendant les mains en argent qu'elle avait précieusement gardées au fond d'un coffre durant toutes ces années. S'ensuivirent un remariage et un retour du Roi, de la reine et de leur enfant dans le palais royal. Et ils vécurent heureux et blablabla…

« C'est stupéfiant », répéta John, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Sherlock.

Il ne supportait pas quand le blond utilisait ce terme pour qualifier d'autres que lui.

« C'est… intelligent, concéda-t-il tout de même. Müller vient de l'allemand et signifie meunier. Je me demande quelles étaient les chances pour que le couple tienne justement un Pub appelé The Apple Tree – à moins que ce ne soit un choix volontaire de leur part. Toujours est-il que la tentation était visiblement trop forte pour Madden et qu'il s'est largement inspiré du conte pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, tout y est. Il a pris sciemment le pseudo Méphisto pour rappeler le Diable. Le cercle de craie, les larmes, le fait qu'il ait attendu trois semaines avant de s'emparer de Miss Müller, sa disparition dans l'arrière-cour, l'ange sur le pendentif, la poire en argent qu'il m'a envoyée, son ultimatum sur les sept jours c'est vraiment…

— Brillant, le coupa le médecin.

— Hum… grogna Sherlock en réponse, refusant de l'admettre à voix haute.

— Oh Seigneur ! La langue et les yeux de biche !

— Et bien ? lui demanda-t-il, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

— Dans le frigo ! J'ai cru que c'était juste une de tes tentatives pour me faire sortir de mes gonds…

— Les 'horreurs que tu as hésité à me faire bouffer' ? cita Sherlock.

— Ouaip », confirma John en se léchant les lèvres, attirant ainsi le regard du brun qui se troubla.

D'un même mouvement et sans se consulter, ils se levèrent et coururent presque jusque dans la cuisine. D'un geste théâtral, John ouvrit le réfrigérateur et laissa Sherlock en inspecter le contenu. Les organes étaient bien là, reposant sagement sur l'étagère du milieu, en lieu et place des orteils. Deux yeux vitreux et une langue répugnante.

« John… Quand les as-tu vus pour la première fois ?

— Hier soir quand j'ai voulu te préparer à dîner. C'était pas encore là, le matin.

— Et je n'ai quitté l'appartement que pendant une petite heure, quand je t'ai apporté ton déjeuner à la clinique pour m'exc… Quand je t'ai apporté ton déjeuner à la clinique, répéta-t-il, et non, il ne rougissait pas. Madden a dû s'introduire chez nous pendant ce temps et déposer son… butin. As-tu remarqué autre chose de suspect ?

— Non. Rien qui ne m'ait sauté aux yeux en tout cas, déclara John avec humour en désignant de la tête les globes opaques qui semblaient le fixer de leur regard mort.

— Nous n'avons pas le temps de fouiller l'appartement, le temps presse John ! »

Il s'interrompit le temps de regarder sa montre.

« Si nous n'avons pas retrouvé Cathy Müller dans l'heure, je n'imagine que trop bien ce que Madden lui fera subir.

— Tu veux dire que…

— Le fax, rappelle-toi du fax John. 'Si dans sept heures tu n'as toujours pas trouvé mon refuge, plus jamais je ne serai en mesure d'écrire à nouveau.' Et de quel conte s'est-il inspiré pour sa mise en scène ?

— Oh mon Dieu. Ce malade va lui trancher les mains.

— Précisément. »

Sherlock fit les cent pas, le livre pendant misérablement au bout de ses doigts et suivant le mouvement de ses mains agitées.

« La réponse est là-dedans, dans ces quelques lignes. Tout y est. Tout. Réfléchissons John ! Qu'avons-nous loupé, que nous apprend ce conte ?

— Les trois ans se sont transformés en trois semaines et les sept ans en jours et même en heures. Il a fusionné l'indice de la poire avec celui des mains en argent. Il a pris des libertés.

— Et pourtant rien n'est laissé au hasard. Absolument rien… Son travail ! s'écria-t-il.

— Tu veux parler de son métier ? Le fait d'être assistant prothésiste ?

— Oui, je suis prêt à parier que le Docteur Patersons est spécialisé dans les prothèses myoélectriques. Quels idiots ! Nous n'avons même pas cherché à savoir ! L'indice des mains était là ! Mais il n'y a pas que ça.

— Son lieu de travail. Le Royal London Hospital. Bien sûr ! Rapport au Roi.

— Au Roi, à la royauté, au palais royal, oui, c'est l'idée. Et s'il a rattaché l'indice du Roi à un lieu existant…

— Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il en ait fait de même pour la Reine, compléta John comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

— Que dit le conte ? Où la Reine trouve-t-elle refuge ? »

Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air, une indescriptible onde magnétique semblait les relier, corps et esprits. En totale symbiose, les yeux dans les yeux, le même sourire ardent sur les lèvres, l'adrénaline cascadant furieusement dans leurs veines, Sherlock et John ne formaient plus qu'un. Et Sherlock trouva cette sensation exaltante.

« Dans les bois. Dans une auberge au fond des bois », répondit le blond, le regard brillant.

Ils y étaient.

« Queen's Wood ! s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix, leur timbre se mélangeant harmonieusement. Le Queen's Wood Café ! ».

.

* * *

.

Durant les vingt-huit longues minutes de taxi séparant le 221B Baker Street du 42 Muswell Hill Road, Sherlock eut le temps d'exposer en long en large et en travers leur théorie à Lestrade. Il alla jusqu'à lui envoyer la version pdf de 'La Jeune Fille Sans Mains' qu'il trouva en surfant le net depuis son iPhone. Finalement convaincu par sa lecture et les arguments implacables du détective, l'inspecteur du Yard leur envoya des renforts. John insista pour qu'une ambulance fît partie du convoi – il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils n'arrivent pas à temps.

Le taxi les déposa devant les grilles fermées permettant l'accès aux cinquante-deux acres de forêt. Généralement, peu d'anglais s'amusaient à pénétrer illégalement dans les bois, et de ce fait, les gardiens se faisaient rares. Heureusement pour John et Sherlock, aucun d'entre eux ne les surprirent à escalader le grillage branlant à l'entretien douteux.

La nuit, belle et majestueuse, enveloppait de son silence la forêt habituellement bruyante et vivante. Dans l'immensité des ténèbres, tout n'était que doux craquements de branches, frémissement du vent contre les feuilles des arbres centenaires, bourdonnement d'insectes et chants d'oiseaux nocturnes. Seules les lueurs de la lune couplées à celles de leurs lampes torches guidaient le crissement vif de leurs pas alors qu'ils couraient à en perdre haleine sur la terre battue en direction du Queen's Wood Café.

Au terme d'une course effrénée, la vieille bâtisse en brique rouge se dressa enfin devant eux, imposante et majestueuse. Aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers les fenêtres à carreaux. Précautionneusement, Sherlock monta les six marches qui les séparaient de la véranda ouverte en chêne massif, équilibrant son poids sur ses pieds pour faire craquer le moins possible le bois ancien. John le suivait de près, browning au poing, paré pour les défendre au moindre mouvement inquiétant.

La porte était close – et verrouillée. Un écriteau s'y balançait doucement au rythme faible du vent qui s'infiltrait dans la loggia. 'Fermé pour congé annuel, réouverture dans quinze jours', citait la pancarte datée du jeudi de la semaine dernière.

Madden était malin, il avait absolument tout prévu, dans les moindres détails, jusqu'à la fermeture annuelle du café. Depuis combien de temps au juste fomentait-il son plan ?

Renonçant à forcer la serrure pour le moment – le mécanisme était ancien et Sherlock ne possédait pas l'équipement nécessaire – ils firent le tour du bâtiment, cherchant d'autres options pour pénétrer dans le café que celles suggérées par John. Défoncer la porte à coups d'épaule ou exploser la serrure avec son flingue était certes efficace mais pas des plus discrets. Celui qui se surnommait Méphisto était peut-être encore sur place et seul l'effet de surprise jouait en leur faveur.

Ce fut John qui trouva une issue. La porte de la cave n'était fermée que par un vieux cadenas rouillé à anse pivotante qui ne résista guère que quelques secondes aux talents de cambrioleurs du brun. L'ex-militaire insista alors silencieusement pour passer devant. Sherlock capitula.

L'obscurité de la cave était encore plus intense que celle de la nuit. L'air était vicié et une odeur âcre sauta à la gorge du détective, la même qui se dégageait souvent des SDF avec qui il avait affaire – urine, crasse et maladie. N'y voyant goutte, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de s'éclairer de leurs torches. John illumina rapidement chaque coin de la pièce à la recherche d'une silhouette, d'un piège, de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose de suspect tandis que Sherlock se tenait prêt à bondir sur le danger. Mais la cave semblait exempte de toute menace. Ce qui, pour autant, n'empêcha pas John de prendre une grande et brusque inspiration et de se crisper sensiblement alors que le faisceau lumineux éclairait le centre de la cave.

« Seigneur Dieu… »

La torche était braquée sur la forme accroupie d'une jeune femme solidement attachée à un pilori. À genoux sur le sol dur en béton brut, la tête pendante, elle avait les mains emprisonnées au-dessus d'elle, dans l'étau serré d'une planche de bois percée de deux trous. Ses poignets, écorchés vifs, laissaient échapper de fins filets de sangs qui imprégnaient les poteaux. L'angle improbable de ses épaules trahissait par ailleurs de déboîtement de celles-ci. Mais la jeune fille respirait. Elle était inconsciente, mais vivante. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit à cette constatation fut de courte durée, juste le temps pour John de focaliser le faisceau de sa lampe un peu plus haut, au-dessus des poignets déchiquetés.

« Putain de merde ! » souffla-t-il, peu discrètement.

Et le temps n'était effectivement plus à la discrétion. Le pilori n'en n'était pas vraiment un. Le poteau de bois se prolongeait en hauteur pour ressembler en tous points à non pas une, mais bien deux guillotines. Un couperet pour chaque poignet. Les deux lames tranchantes et affûtées étaient suspendues dans les airs, dans l'angle précis des mains de la jeune fille bloquées dans leur prison de bois. L'instrument artisanal et inédit était plus sophistiqué qu'il n'en avait l'air puisque aucune corde ne maintenait les couperets en hauteur. Un mécanisme moderne qui lui était encore inconnu permettait clairement de libérer les lames de façon simultanée. Le dispositif électronique était relié à une minuterie placée en évidence entre les deux engins. Une minuterie qui affichait trois chiffres rouges lumineux bien trop affolants.

Deux minutes vingt-neuf. Le temps exact qui les séparait de minuit.

« Sherlock. Sherlock il faut la sortir de là. Et vite ! »

Sans plus de cérémonie et défiant toute prudence, John se jeta au chevet de la jeune femme mal en point.

« Miss Müller ? Cathy, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

Sherlock appuya frénétiquement sur l'interrupteur à sa droite. Sans succès. L'électricité était coupée. Ne misant que sur l'éclairage de sa lampe torche qu'il coinça dans sa bouche, il se précipita à son tour derrière le pilori pour examiner de plus près la machine infernale. Il ouvrit sans difficulté le coffret de plastique avant de se retrouver devant un véritable casse-tête électronique.

En un seul un coup d'œil, il détermina sans peine le rôle de chacun des composants présents dans le boîtier. Une petite batterie alimentait la minuterie et son défilement infernal de chiffes rougeoyants. Un contact conduisait alors le courant électrique entre la minuterie et un relais qui commandait les électro-aimants maintenant les guillotines en position haute. Le tout dans un joyeux enchevêtrement impossible de fils de toutes les couleurs. Extirpant sa mini-loupe de la poche intérieure de son Belstaff, le détective examina scrupuleusement la fine lamelle métallique reliant les deux bornes du circuit. Elles étaient là, presque invisibles, les deux initiales minuscules qui expliquèrent pourtant à elles seules le fonctionnement de ce mécanisme diabolique. NC. Normaly Close. Un contact à ouverture. Tout était clair. Une fois le temps écoulé, le contact s'ouvrirait, privant ainsi le relais de sa source d'alimentation. L'électro-aimant ne pourrait alors plus jouer son rôle et la guillotine s'abattrait, ne laissant derrière elle que moignons sanglants et cris assourdissants. Un scénario catastrophe en tous points identique à celui qui se produirait si Sherlock s'improvisait démineur en coupant ne serait-ce qu'un seul des fils solidement soudés au circuit électrique. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution possible : provoquer un court-circuit en raccordant les deux bornes du contact à l'aide d'un matériau conducteur. Lorsque que la minuterie arriverait à son terme, le relais resterait ainsi alimenté bien que le contact soit ouvert. Sauf que les poches du brun étaient désespérément vides, ou presque – un paquet de cigarette vide n'étant définitivement pas conducteur d'électricité. Il lui fallait quelque chose de fin, de flexible et de métallique. Il ramena sa lampe torche dans sa main gauche pour pouvoir s'exprimer clairement.

« John ! Dans ses cheveux ! Il me faut une épingle, une barrette, n'importe quoi ! »

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit John farfouiller dans la chevelure poisseuse de la jeune fille, toujours inconsciente. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent interminables, la main de John jaillit de derrière le boîtier, serrant fermement entre son pouce et son index une petite barrette clic clac en métal. Au même moment, la minuterie délivrait ses derniers chiffres.

Trois.

Sherlock se saisit de l'objet, les mains tremblantes.

Deux.

Il apposa brutalement la barrette à cheveux sur le circuit électrique.

Un.

De son majeur, il fit pression contre l'attache.

Zéro.

_Clic._

* * *

**À Suivre..._  
_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Le conte de "La Jeune Fille Sans Mains" n'est pas de moi et a bel et bien été écrit par Jacob et Wilhelm GRIMM, je n'en ai fait qu'un piètre résumé. Vous trouverez le conte originel au format PDF sur ma page Facebook (cf mon profil).

PS: rien à voir avec la fic mais Clélio a 9 mois aujourd'hui *petite larme émue* *3615 malife*


	6. Samedi - fin de l'enquête

**Note :** Cette histoire se termine ici… Rendez-vous en fin de chapitre pour les remerciements de la mooooort \o/

* * *

xXx

**Chapitre 6 : Samedi - fin de l'enquête**

xXx

Sherlock arpentait avec hargne le couloir immaculé du Whittington Hospital, attendant impatiemment d'accéder enfin à la chambre où médecins et infirmières s'affairaient inutilement. L'horloge affichait déjà deux heures du matin et il bouillait de ne pouvoir interroger la jeune fille pourtant réveillée – soi-disant était-elle sous le choc et avait-elle besoin de soins avant de pouvoir aider à la résolution complète de l'énigme. Une excuse des plus minables. Les ambulanciers l'avaient amenée ici depuis plus d'une heure et il savait de source sûre que mis à part une anémie sévère, une légère déshydratation, deux épaules luxées et quelques écorchures plus ou moins profondes, elle était en pleine forme. C'était du moins le diagnostic de John, à quelques mots près. Le fait que ledit diagnostic ait été établi dans l'obscurité humide d'une cave et sur une jeune fille inconsciente qui l'était restée, alors même qu'il lui remettait en place ses épaules démises, n'avait que peu d'importance et n'influençait en rien son exactitude. Les médecins de cet hôpital en faisaient des tonnes pour pas grand-chose. Et pendant ce temps, la piste de Madden refroidissait.

Il s'apprêtait une fois de plus à exprimer son mécontentement en invectivant le personnel médical sous les regards assassins de Lestrade et de John quand un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnants, le front plissé et un stéthoscope autour du cou sortit enfin de la chambre inaccessible.

« Inspecteur Lestrade ? Monsieur Holmes ? Vous pouvez y aller. Mais je vous demande de la ménager, elle est encore très faible. Vous avez dix minutes. Vous pourrez revenir demain pour les détails, elle a grand besoin de repos ».

Sherlock fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites. Coffrer le psychopathe qui avait bien failli lui trancher les mains était certainement bien plus urgent que de s'inquiéter de son manque de sommeil.

Dans son empressement à pénétrer dans la pièce où reposait la jeune fille, il manqua de rentrer en collision avec Mr et Mrs Müller alors qu'ils quittaient le chevet de leur fille le temps de l'interrogatoire. Pour la deuxième fois en une heure, Sherlock dut assister au spectacle écœurant de Mrs Müller sautant au cou de John et pleurant sur son épaule. Il prit note de demander à Mrs Hudson d'emmener la veste du médecin au pressing quand elle rentrerait de son voyage sous les tropiques. Il était tout bonnement hors de question que son blouson garde les effluves sucrés et nauséabonds du parfum bon marché de la gérante de l'Apple Tree.

« Oh John ! Merci, merci infiniment. Merci de m'avoir ramené ma petite fille ! »

Il regarda d'un air mauvais un John manifestement gêné qui essayait de se dégager maladroitement de l'étreinte larmoyante de Mrs Müller.

« Mrs Müller je vous en prie, je n'y suis absolument pour rien. Remerciez plutôt Sherlock, toussota-t-il. Je n'ai fait que le suivre. Le mérite lui revient entièrement. Il a accompli l'impossible pour tenir sa promesse ».

Sauf que Sherlock n'avait rien promis du tout.

Ainsi était le Capitaine Watson: toujours à lui prêter des vertus qu'il ne possédait pas, tout en minimisant son propre rôle. Il n'avait pas conscience d'être la moitié la plus importante de leur duo. C'était inadmissible.

D'un sourire crispé et commercial, Sherlock accepta mollement l'accolade virile de Mr Müller tout en balayant de la main ses éloges et celles de sa femme – seules celles de John lui importaient. Une fois débarrassé de ces convenances idiotes, il pénétra enfin dans la chambre aseptisée pour poser les questions qu'il retenait depuis des heures.

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes à Lestrade pour lui retirer les rênes de l'interrogatoire – encore une fois était-il soi-disant trop brusque dans ses gestes, dans ses mots et terrifiait-il la pauvre petite chose tremblante dans son lit d'hôpital. John, ce traître, n'avait par ailleurs pas pris la peine de contredire l'inspecteur. Pire, il avait même abondé dans son sens.

Alors, assis sur l'unique chaise terriblement inconfortable de la chambre trop blanche et trop étroite, Sherlock Holmes boudait.

« Miss Müller, pouvez-vous nous décrire votre agresseur ? demanda Lestrade d'une voix douce, comme s'il s'adressait à une enfant attardée.

— J-Jack?

— Je ne sais pas, à vous de me le dire. Était-ce Jack ? L'homme qui vous a enlevée après votre service à l'Apple Tree vendredi dernier, et qui vous a séquestrée dans cette cave, là où Sherlock et John vous ont retrouvée ?

— O-oui, bégaya la jeune femme en jetant un regard affolé en direction du détective. Jack. Jack Madden. Mon… petit copain. Je pensais qu'il m'aimait. Qu'on s'aimait ! Mais… c'était des mensonges ! Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Il… il m'a fait du mal et… il n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui ! »

Elle avait crié ces derniers mots en pointant le brun d'un doigt tremblant, menaçant s'arracher ses perfusions sous la brusquerie de son geste puis éclata en pathétiques sanglots. Ça devait être de famille.

« Cathy, Cathy, je vous en prie, calmez-vous, expliquez-nous, que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit John en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur.

— Jack il… il n'arrêtait pas de me parler du _Grand _Sherlock Holmes. Ch-chaque jour, il venait me narguer, me… dire à quel point j'étais s-stupide et… in-signifiante pour avoir cru au gr-and amour sur le net. Que chacun de ses mots et… de ses gestes depuis ces trois dernières semaines n'étaient que… qu'une mise en scène pour attirer l'attention de Sherlock Holmes. Que je n'étais qu'une g-gamine… ordinaire et sans... sans saveur. Un insecte, un p-pion dans le jeu grandeur nature qu'il avait tendrement confectionné p-pour… Sherlock et… et son 'chien-chien'.

— Qu'avez-vous dit ?! rugit Sherlock en se levant brusquement de sa chaise tandis que John pâlissait dangereusement.

— J-Je… c'est comme ça qu'il parlait de vous. 'Sherlock et son chien-chien'. Il n'avait que cette expression à la bouche, c-constamment », geignit la jeune-femme qui avait recommencé à trembler sous le regard glacé du détective.

Sans un mot, John prit la place du brun sur la chaise, chancelant.

« Décrivez-le nous, maintenant ! » ordonna le détective.

Et cette fois-ci ni Lestrade, ni même John ne le reprirent pour son ton dur et ses mains qui s'abattirent violemment sur le matelas. L'électrocardiogramme bipa bruyamment alors que le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme s'emballait.

« D-De taille moyenne, brun, les… yeux noisettes, le front haut, des dents très b-blanches, une légère barbe de trois jours parfaitement taillée et… t-toujours impeccable dans ses costumes sur mesure. »

Un silence lourd de tension et de non-dits accueillit ses paroles avant que le médecin en charge de Miss Müller, alerté par la frénésie du moniteur cardiaque, ne chasse tout le monde de la chambre exiguë à grands cris et avec interdiction formelle d'y remettre les pieds avant le matin, aux heures officielles de visite.

Dans le couloir, Sherlock enfonça violemment son poing dans le placo effrité du premier mur lui faisant face.

« C'est pas possible ! » hurla-t-il, la rage au cœur.

La main chaude et apaisante de John se posa alors sur son épaule, requérant son attention.

« Sherlock… C'était sous nos yeux depuis le début, lui dit-il en lui montrant son carnet de note. Regarde. »

Le détective baissa les yeux sur le calepin familier et accrocha son regard sur l'écriture en pate de mouche de son ami.

'Jack Madden. JM'

Au même moment, le portable de Sherlock tinta en signe d'un nouveau message.

_'Hello Sexy ! Cette fois-ci, c'était moins une ) À la prochaine xxx – JM'_

.

* * *

.

Sherlock observait les mouvements hypnotiques des glaçons tournant lentement dans le verre de Whisky de John.

Le voyage du retour, sur la banquette arrière défoncée de la voiture de fonction de l'inspecteur, s'était fait dans un silence assourdissant. Avant de les déposer devant la porte du 221B, Lestrade leur fit promettre de ne pas retourner au Whittington Hospital avant quelques jours et de rester sagement à Baker Street pour le reste du week-end. Tous étaient maintenant cruellement conscients que Jack Madden n'était qu'une façade inventée de toutes pièce et que le vrai coupable ne serait de toute façon pas incriminé.

Dans ces conditions, leur déposition pouvait bien attendre.

À peine rentrés, John s'était directement dirigé vers le placard de la cuisine où il rangeait sa réserve d'alcool fort et leur avait servi à chacun une généreuse dose d'eau-de-vie trouble et ambrée. Une de ses meilleures bouteilles sacrifiée dans une tentative touchante de réconfort.

Assis dans leurs fauteuils respectifs, Sherlock et John se faisaient face, encore sous le choc des événements de ces dernières heures.

« Je me sens stupide, confessa le brun, ce qui eut pour mérite de faire sourire le blond pour la première fois depuis l'épisode lointain des yeux de biche.

— Bienvenue dans mon monde », répondit John avec malice.

Silence.

« C'est comme ça, Sherlock, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Ne sois pas trop sévère avec toi-même. Personne n'a rien vu.

— Je ne suis pas personne. Et j'aurais dû le voir. C'était évident !

— Non. Pas cette fois, et tu le sais. Bien sûr, maintenant que nous avons tous les éléments en main, nous passons pour des idiots… Mais n'oublie pas à qui nous avons affaire. Des mois qu'il se faisait discret et qu'on n'entendait plus parler de ses petites manigances. Il comptait sur ce long silence pour qu'on l'oublie assez longtemps et qu'on ne fasse pas le rapprochement avec lui, du moins pas tout de suite. Moriarty avait tout prévu.»

Sherlock ne répondit rien parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il avait certes sauvé la jeune femme d'une atroce mutilation mais n'en n'avait pas moins perdu la partie. Et aucun alcool ne pourrait jamais effacer l'arrière-goût âcre qu'il gardait en bouche, surtout quand John employait avec tant de diplomatie ses talents de comédien pour effacer de sa voix toute l'admiration que lui inspiraient les parfaites machinations de Jim Moriarty.

Il le regarda prendre une longue gorgée et suivit attentivement des yeux sa pomme d'Adam monter et redescendre. Les mains de John entourèrent fermement la large base de son verre tandis que sa tête basculait en arrière contre le dossier de son fauteuil et qu'il fermait les yeux, le tout en poussant un profond soupir. Cette vision ébranla Sherlock qui eut soudainement la gorge serrée. Il avala le reste de son verre cul sec alors que John reprenait la parole, les yeux toujours clos.

« Pas que je veuille absolument comprendre l'esprit tordu de ce psychopathe mais… à la question 'Pourquoi', tu vas sans doute me répondre…

— Qu'il s'ennuyait. Oui, répondit abruptement le détective avant même que son ami n'eut fini sa phrase.

— Bien… Bien, répéta-t-il en prenant une grande inspiration. Je suppose qu'il n'y a rien de pire que l'ennui. »

Et John supposait bien.

Sherlock prit soudainement conscience que cette vérité valait également pour son colocataire. Après tout, quand leurs connaissances communes – il refusait d'employer le terme inexact d'amis – plaignaient le blond de sa ô combien difficile cohabitation avec Sherlock, ce dernier répondait toujours d'un énigmatique 'je ne m'ennuie jamais' qu'il ponctuait d'un sourire rayonnant.

En définitive, tout n'était qu'une histoire d'ennui. Et du remède pour y échapper.

.

* * *

.

Une fois qu'il eût finit son verre, John décida qu'il était grand temps pour lui de retrouver les bras de Morphée. Et bien que les quatre heures du matin qu'affichaient ostensiblement l'horloge penchaient effectivement en sa faveur, Sherlock préféra rester un moment encore dans le salon pour ruminer ses pensées sans la présence distrayante de John dans le fauteuil lui faisant face.

Après un deuxième verre de Whisky amplement mérité, le détective arriva à l'amère conclusion que l'univers s'amusait à ses dépens.

L'Ennui était la clé de toutes choses.

Par ennui, et parce que l'Ennui menaçait l'amitié tranquille qu'il partageait avec John, Sherlock avait accepté cette maudite affaire de disparition. Et ironiquement c'était l'Ennui et sa toute-puissance qui avait poussé Moriarty à lui concocter ce petit jeu de piste personnalisé. Le pire était sans doute qu'au final, non seulement Sherlock n'avait jamais été aussi proche de perdre son ami que pendant cette enquête mais qu'en plus, passé l'excitation des deux premiers jours d'investigation, il s'était mortellement ennuyé tout au long de la semaine.

Sauf quand il était avec John. Ou qu'il pensait à John.

Le blond était bien plus qu'un simple catalyseur capable de l'amener à la résolution des énigmes les plus tordues.

John Watson était le seul homme sur terre capable de le préserver de l'Ennui – et qui y'avait-il de plus rare et de plus précieux que cela ?

.

* * *

.

L'heure du thé venait de sonner lorsque Mrs Hudson fit son apparition dans le salon.

« Youhou, les garçons !

— Mrs Hudson ! l'accueillit joyeusement un John frais et dispos après de longues heures de sommeil et un copieux déjeuner. Regardez-vous, vous êtes resplendissante !

— Oh vil flatteur, gardez donc vos sornettes pour les jolies jeunes femmes que vous ne manquez pas de séduire à tour de bras », lui répondit la gouvernante d'un air taquin.

Mais comme toujours, les compliments de John firent mouche et les joues de Mrs Hudson rosirent de bonheur. Sherlock s'avança à son tour pour serrer brièvement mais chaleureusement leur logeuse dans ses bras.

« Mrs Hudson, comment s'est passée votre croisière ? J'espère pour Mr Chatterjee et son intégrité qu'il s'est comporté comme le parfait gentleman qu'il m'a assuré être ?

— Mon cher, cessez d'intimider ce pauvre homme, vous l'avez terrifié et vous le savez très bien. Venez plutôt m'aider à rentrer mes valises. Les tarifs prohibitifs que les chauffeurs de taxi pratiquent le samedi ne comprennent visiblement pas le respect dû aux personnes âgées, ce rustre s'est contenté de jeter mes bagages sur le trottoir ! »

Sherlock esquissa un sourire et n'essaya même pas de se dérober à la demande de la vieille femme. L'énergie débordante et les remontrances de Mrs Hudson lui avaient manqué. De plus, porter ses innombrables malles était du pain béni pour le plan qu'il fomentait depuis son réveil.

.

* * *

.

« Mrs Hudson est une tortionnaire, gémit Sherlock à l'attention de son colocataire.

— Et pourquoi ça ?

— Je crois qu'elle a dissimulé une enclume dans ses bagages pour se venger de la petite discussion que j'ai eue avec son prétendant la vieille de leur départ. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication logique au poids franchement inhumain de ses valises.

— Dans ce cas, elle m'en veut aussi. Sans doute parce que je ne t'en ai pas empêché. Ses malles étaient déjà atrocement lourdes à l'aller. J'ai bien failli me faire un tour de rein en les chargeant dans le coffre de son taxi la semaine dernière, sourit John derrière son journal.

— Ah, tout s'explique. Je comprends mieux la raison pour laquelle le brave John Watson, toujours prompt à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, ne s'est pas proposé à ma place lorsque cette femme mesquine a sollicité mon aide. Tu me déçois, John.

— J'en suis mortifié, ironisa le blond.

— J'ai le dos en miettes, se plaignit le détective en soutenant délibérément ses lombaires, cherchant ainsi à s'attirer la sympathie de son colocataire.

— Pas de chance...

— Tu es médecin. Et il me semble que tu m'as déjà débarrassé d'un mal similaire, très efficacement d'ailleurs.

— Vraiment ? ricana son ami. C'est étrange car d'après mes souvenirs tu m'as pourtant accusé dès le lendemain d'être doté de… comment les as-tu qualifiées déjà ? Ah oui, de 'gourdes de mains incapables de taper correctement sur un clavier d'ordinateur'. Dans ces conditions, j'ai bien peur qu'elles ne puissent rien faire pour soulager ton dos. C'est bête… Par contre, je connais un très bon kinésithérapeute. Tu veux son numéro ?

— John, ne me prends pas pour une poire. »

Pour d'autres, et hors contexte, ce trait d'humour douteux aurait certainement fait un flop retentissant. Mais les deux amis étaient seuls et le rire cristallin de John enchanta les murs de Baker Street et fit gonfler le cœur de Sherlock.

« Très bien, tu as gagné, insupportable connard, lui répondit affectueusement le blond, toujours secoué par son fou rire. Je vais te faire passer l'envie d'insulter à nouveau mes fabuleuses mains !

— Je ne demande que ça », murmura le brun pour lui-même alors qu'il suivait John jusqu'à sa chambre.

Sherlock n'était doué ni avec les mots, ni avec les relations humaines et encore moins avec les sentiments. Et il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'il exprimât à John tout ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Mais rien ne l'empêchait pour autant de profiter de son amitié, de sa gentillesse et de le manipuler, un petit peu, rien qu'un peu, pour expérimenter une fois encore l'exquise sensation de ses mains sur son corps.

Et un jour, oui un jour, il le lui dirait.

_'John, je ne m'ennuie jamais avec toi'._

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Et voilà, cette aventure s'arrête ici… Je suis très émue d'avoir pu vous proposer cette casefic/première fic à chapitres. **SCN**, encore une fois, joyeux anniversaire et merci de m'avoir inspiré cette histoire.

J'espère avoir été un minimum convaincante dans ce premier essai et que la fin ouverte et sans coffrage de méchant ne vous frustre pas trop (je saiiiis je n'ai pas fait de « vrai » JohnLock :p ). Bravo pour celles qui ont deviné que c'était Moriarty (en même temps je n'ai pas été très subtile XD ).

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

**Remerciements (de la mort qui tue) :**

Bien bien… j'ai juste envie de pleurer quand je vois tous vos commentaires *je vous aime*

MERCI à tous pour avoir suivi cette fic, pour les nombreux follow et favorite sur cette histoire et BIEN SUR pour vous, fabuleuses revieweuses qui avez illuminé mes 6 semaines de publication : Saku-chan06, Ranne-Chan, Miiss Sadiik, Nalou, sama-66, Atsamy, Citwhoille, Lafinada Scott, SomeCoolName, Satan-sensei, The Bloody Sentimental Queen, shadowquill17, adalas, Simramise, Gargouilles, Danse et Quatre saisons, odea nigthingale, melysen, Temi-Chou et Hatter's-Daughter !

Un câlin spécial pour celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot à chaque chapitre O_o Z'êtes merveilleuses 3

Et que dire de l'engouement extraordinaire autour de « La Poussière en Dit Long » ? Je ne savais paaaaas que vous aimiez autant le Fluff :p Alors plein de bisous dégoulinants de guimauve pour SomeCoolName, odea nigthingale, Electre1964, Asyliss, Nalou, The Bloody Sentimental Queen, adalas, laptiteanaelle, Flo'wTralala, Satan-sensei, Kathleen-Holson, shadowquill17, Carbo Queen, Glasgow, Citwhoille, Hatter's-Daughter, Amelia theFujoshi, Vampire1803, Atsamy, raito hana et Kristiel. Et profitez bien de cette dose de fluff car ça va pas se reproduire souvent XD

Merci aussi de continuer de lire mes anciennes fics, ça me touche beaucoup.

Bisous aux perverses Nalou, Hatter's-Daughter et Amelia theFujoshi qui ont bavé (ou vomi au choix) sur « Doux Euphémisme », à Amelia theFujoshi et Vampire1803 pour avoir souffert sur « Icare », à no conect et Elizabeth Mary Holmes qui ont souri sur « Rien Vu, Rien Entendu », à Hatter's-Daughter pour avoir apprécié mon sadisme sur « Aphasie » et sur « Don't Be Dad », à SuperWhoLockAddict qui a surmonté sa frustration extrême sur « Make me Beg For Mercy, Twice », et enfin à Hatter's-Daughter et Soullakh pour avoir été émues par « Six Pieds Sous Terre ».

Et enfin, un énooooorme merci pour les favorites author et les follows, vous faites battre mon cœur, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point !

Votre soutien est inestimable et me motive comme jamais ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review aux autres auteurs que vous lisez et de donner une chance aux petits nouveaux qui se lancent dans la fabuleuse aventure de la fanfiction \o/

**Réponse à ttoujourossicon : **Merde, je suis démasquée : je paie bel et bien mes lectrices pour avoir des reviews ! Flute, ne me dénonce pas au ministère du travail s'il te plait car ces salaires ne sont pas déclarés et je dois un paquet de fric à l'URSSAF :-) Hey, merci de continuer à me lire alors que tu détestes autant tout ce que je fais, je crois que je suis flattée en fait :p Allez, plein de bisous riiiiien que pour toi !

**Note spéciale :** Avec des copines auteurs, nous avons fondé le **collectifNONAME**, dans l'espoir de soutenir les auteurs en mal de reviews et pour inciter à l'écriture, tous fandoms confondus. Pour plus d'infos, vous trouverez le lien vers le profil du collectif dans mon propre profil.

_Des Bisous !_

_Clélia K._


End file.
